To Live Again
by kjmr80
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! SPOILERS FOR THE FORCE AWAKENS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. AU, for those of us who wanted a change. Life isn't over quite yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. So I decided to do another story. This writing fanfic really is addictive. Especially with all the comments. Anyways so this story will be what I know some of us wished, or all, that Han Solo had lived. It is an AU of course. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Pain. He could feel pain. And he was cold and wet. He coughs, wincing at the pain this simple movement caused. He was having trouble drawing breath. And something tasted like metal in his mouth. He feels something cold move around his leg. It takes a moment for his dazed mind to realize it was a piece of ice. Opening one eye he sees something blurry and moving. It stings as it enters his now open eye, so he closes it again. His body was numb, he could feel pain in his chest but only cold from the rest of his body. His head followed along the course of his chest. He coughs again, this time more violently. So this was death? Damn! All those religious types had lied to him. That or he was being punished. Punished most likely.

It was getting harder to breathe. He realizes part of that was because he was lying face down in water. His brain was clearing, though he still couldn't understand where he was, or what was happening. His instincts told him he needed to get out of the water and roll over. So with all the energy he could muster he drags himself from the icy river and farther up onto the mud covered shore in front of him. He manages to roll to his side, only to feel an intense pain shoot though him. He curls in on himself but that only made the pain worse. And with the pain came an overwhelming bout of hacking and coughing. It is as he is spitting a substance onto the ground from his mouth that he realizes why he had tasted something like metal when he had awoke. It was blood. Again confusion washes over him and he rolls onto his back, gasping for breath, only getting a little, not nearly enough oxygen. The pain in his body was moving down now, a tingling, stinging sensation, one that also made him body shiver uncontrollably.

He wasn't dead. He should have been but for some unknown reason he was still alive. For now anyways. It all comes back to him then and if he hadn't already been shivering he would have given a shudder then. Ben, holding the light sabre out to him. Hope that finally he was getting his son back. Then the searing pain as the blade of light pierced through his chest. Disbelief. Ben thanking him. Relief that even in the end he could help his son. Love, forgiveness, then nothing but falling followed by darkness.

So then what had happened? He blinks, his eyes still a bit blurry, though he wasn't sure if that was from any possible head trauma or tears. He did feel quite dizzy. He feels it coming and manages to turn on his side enough so that the blood and water and whatever else was coming back up was spewed away from him. He stays on his side, his eyes closing as an uncontrollable wave of pain and dizziness washes over him. He doesn't realize he passes out until a voice brings him back to his senses.

" _Han…Han Solo you mustn't give in. You are still needed._ "

He opens his eyes and for a split second he swears he could see the old man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing before him. He was dying. He must be. Only Luke could see the old Jedi. But then he sees a blinding white light. For some reason he knew he needed to go towards that light and so he reaches a hand out to it, starting to drag himself through the muck, mud and small pieces of ice and snow. The light was getting closer, there was a roaring sound in his ears, though that hadn't stopped since he'd woken up. He tries to call out to it, but unable to drag enough breath in, no sound emerges. He finally can do no more, and the light was too bright, it hurt his eyes and head. So he lays his head back down, the ice cold mud under his cheek feeling wonderfully soothing. He can feel his body giving up. Not enough oxygen. Too much work trying to get to the light. It was all just too cold. He wanted to sleep. He wanted the pain to stop. He was just so tired. And so he allows his body to rest. To hell with what Ben Kenobi wanted. He was too old for this crap. And he needed to help his son. And if his death helped his little boy no longer be confused or in pain, well then he would die. It was what he was meant to do. With a soft little smile to his lips, he allows the darkness to overtake him and falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

Rey helps Chewbacca to get Finn strapped into the med bunk on the Millennium Falcon, looking sadly at the young man who had risked his own life just to save hers. He was all she had left, now that Han was gone. She would do anything to make sure Finn was alright. They needed to get out of there though, before the planet blew up. So she quickly turns and heads into the cockpit, where Chewie was already setting in the course on the nav-computer. She sits down in the pilot's chair, a twinge of pain running through her heart as she thinks of whose chair this was. Han…a man she could see as a father figure. A man she wouldn't really get to know. But she had no time to think of that now. For now they needed to get out of here.

" _Wait! He is still alive. Rey, follow your instincts. Find Han Solo._ "

A voice Rey had never heard before suddenly speaks to her, followed by a vision of a dark river and something moving on the side of it. Blinking, Rey looks around quickly, startled by it all. Unlike her last vision, she didn't feel the same fear. No this fear was one that urged her to find what the voice had told her to, not to run away. Reaching over she grabs one of Chewbacca's huge paws, stopping him from completing the input into the nav-computer. At his questioning growl, Rey looks at him, her eyes wide. "He's alive! I know where he is!"

Turning back to the controls she quickly switches them over to her side and manual and turns the Falcon to the right, moving into the canyon made by the rupturing of the planets core. She knew she didn't have much time, and she could hear Chewbacca's protests and questions about what she was doing, but she ignores all that and does like the voice had said, she follows her instincts. Soon she sees a large river looming in front of them. It looked like the one in her vision so she lowers the Falcon closer to the water, skimming it as her eyes rake back and forth across the viewport in front of her. "Just look for movement, Chewie. Any movement, on the sides."

A rumbling growl of question from Chewbacca makes her frown.

"I know. But he's here. Somewhere."

Another question.

"Han. He's alive. He survived. Just trust me okay?" She glances at the Wookie who reluctantly nods before following her orders and looking out over the view in front of them.

Flying the Falcon around a bend in the river, where the banks had become much higher and steeper, Rey suddenly hears a roar from Chewbacca. "What?! Where?!" She knew his eyes were much better at seeing in the dark and so she at first doesn't see what he was pointing to. It isn't until the lights fall on the prone figure lying on the shore that she sees what Chewbacca sees. She slows the Falcon down, lowering it to the water. It was a tight fit but luckily the Falcon fit between the two banks of the river. "Go get him. Hurry!" They could both feel the ground shaking under the landing struts of the ship. She would remain here while Chewbacca rescued Han.

Chewie for his part, had wanted to just up and leave. But something about the way the girl had looked at him, much like Leia had before so long ago on Bespin, told him to trust her. It was probably just a fool's hope but he wanted to believe her when she said Han was still alive. So he had had followed her orders, looking along the sides of the river. He saw the body first. He almost missed it. If not for a soft blue glow standing beside the body, he would have. But he had seen him and he knew Rey had been right.

Jumping up from his seat even before the girl had landing the Falcon, he races out of the cockpit and to the ramp, slamming his fist into the release button. He is out before it even hits the ground, sinking up to his knees in icy water. But he didn't care. He could see Han now, not moving. Rushing over to him he kneels beside Han's body and flips him over, wiping the grime from his mouth and nose. He growls at his best friend, no response. The ground beneath his knees gives a massive shake and he hears Rey call for him. He gathers his friend in his arms and rushes back into the water to the ramp. He climbs on board, rushing to the lounge sofa and placing Han onto it. He roars for Rey to go, hearing the ramp shutting against the Falcon's hull behind him. He is suddenly thrown into Han as the ship pitches to one side. He straps Han into a safety harness as Rey yells for him to help. He then gets up and runs for the cockpit to help the young girl in their escape.

Rey was trying her best to keep the Falcon from falling down into the crevice that had just opened up under the back landing struts. She had just managed to tear the Falcon away from the fiery grip that was threatening to engulf it. She doesn't look at Chewbacca as he takes his seat beside her. No words were exchanged as both battled to fly the ship through what now seemed to be a planet trying to drag them down with it as it collapsed around them. Trees, rocks, everything was coming at them. But thanks to Rey's flying ability they were able to make it out into space, the ship rocketing towards the other Resistance fighters that were speeding away. Just before they are able to enter hyperspace, the ship is buffeted by the explosion behind them. The First Order's massive weapon was destroyed. And hopefully all of them with it. Especially that Kylo Ren.

With a sigh of relief, Rey leans back in her seat, her eyes closing. They were alive, all of them and they were going home. Or at least what she hoped would now be her home.

Chewbacca growls softly to her, patting her on the shoulder before he gets up to check on Han and give him what medical attention he could. Rey follows, setting the ship on auto-pilot for the moment. They had a few hours before they would reach their destination. She moves into the lounge and sees Chewie leaning over Han's body. "Is he…?" She could bring herself to say the word. Chewbacca glances at her, then shakes his head. Han was alive, but just barely. His pulse was weak and erratic. Chewie knew he needed immediate medical attention if he was going to survive. Barking a few things to Rey, he moves Han's body to the captain's cabin, setting him down on the very dusty and unused bed. Chewbacca thinks to himself that he was really going to have to get this ship back to the way it had been. But for the moment his attention was all on Han.

Rey brings in the medical supplies that Chewie had requested. "This is all I could find. Most of it looks expired." She nods to the Wookie's grunt and then goes to find some clean towels, and hopefully a clean blanket or two. When she returns she hands them to Chewbacca, watching as he finishes removing the soaking wet and still a little ice covered clothing covering Han's body. She winces a little as she sees the hole in his chest. How anyone could still be alive after that she didn't know.

Chewbacca takes one of the blankets and places it over Han's body. The man was starting to shiver, a good thing he hoped. He then asks Rey to see if she could find some warm water in the galley. He didn't think there was any in the Falcon's reserve tanks so he was hoping she could find a bottle or two in the galley and heat it up. When Rey returns with a pot of slightly steaming water he woofs his thanks to her before dipping a cloth into it and beginning to gently clean his best friend. He casually asks Rey about Finn.

"He still won't wake up, but his vitals are holding steady. I checked his bandages. The bleeding has slowed down." Rey says before asking what she could do to help. She nods as Chewie instructs her on what to do and she begins helping him. She wasn't sure this was going to help the Captain but at least it was something she could do to keep from driving herself crazy over worry for both Finn and Han. And soon they would be back to the Resistance and hopefully this wouldn't all be for not.

* * *

So there is the first chapter done. Hopefully you all enjoy it. I don't know where this story is headed at the moment, but for now, it's just about Han being alive. Keep the reviews coming. And chapter two will be up soon. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone who is enjoying my work. Here is chapter 2.

* * *

Leia had felt the lightsabre enter Han's body as if it had entered her own. She had felt everything her husband was feeling at that moment. She had to sit down as she felt him fall and then nothing. Tears had threatened to fall but she had managed to hold them back at the time. Now, as she watched the Millennium Falcon landing on the cement pad in front of her, she doesn't hold back, allowing a few tears to fall. She waits with baited breath as the old freighter settles and powers down, it's landing ramp lowering. Leia stays rooted to the spot where she stands, unable to look away, nor really wanting to watch either, afraid her carefully maintained composure would fail her.

First out is Chewbacca, carrying the young man named Finn. She watches as Chewie lays Finn's body onto the medical transport. She is about to nod for the medics to go but is stopped by a bark from Chewie as he rushes back to the Falcon. Unable to hide her surprise she watches as the Wookie disappears back into the ship, then quickly returns with a blanket wrapped individual. One arm was hanging down out of the blanket, lifeless. She would know that hand anywhere. Han! How? She suddenly comes back to herself and as soon as her husband's body is placed onto the medical transport with Finn's she is ordering them to go. She wanted to go with them but she was in charge here. She had to first see to the rest of the injured and the returning pilots.

Spotting a sad looking Rey, she walks over to her and gives her a hug. She could see how the girl felt about both Finn and Han and she knew that Rey needed as much comforting as Leia herself did. So after hugging the poor girl she pulls back and gives her a motherly smile. "I am glad they found you. Go ahead." She watches the girl rush off, then Leia takes a deep breath and moves to close the ramp to the Falcon, before letting what was going on around her take her mind off the fact that she still didn't know if Han was alive or dead.

* * *

Stepping into the medical center Leia spies Rey in a room with an unconscious Finn. She debates on going in and asking how the man was doing but her need to know the condition of her own loved one was too much. She had spent the past hour trying to help with the debriefings and it had taken a question being asked of her five times before she decided she just couldn't do it. She needed to see Han. So she walks down the hall, slowly, dreading that she would find out he had passed on, but also hoping he was still alive. She hears Chewbacca softly bark out her name and she turns to where he was standing. She could see he was waiting outside doors to an operating room. That must be where Han was. She walks up to her old friend and smiles as he instantly wraps her in his comforting arms. She lies her head against him and just allows herself to be comforted for the moment. She leans back and looks up at Chewie when he growls down at her. "I am ok. Safe here. Oh Chewie. What happened? Please tell me."

Chewbacca debates telling her everything but he knows she would find out the gory details eventually so he gestures with his head over to some nearby chairs and then walks with Leia over to them. He lets her sit down and then takes the seat next to her. He could feel Leia watching him, waiting, but he needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He was still angry, still in disbelief over what happened. After a moment he starts telling Leia all he had seen. He starts with how he and Han had decided to plant the charges, how they had hidden when they heard the First Order Stormtroopers. It wasn't until he gets to the part where he'd heard Han shout for Ben that he stumbles a bit in his wording. He knew that mention of Ben had been strictly forbidden whenever Han was around, so he wasn't really sure how Leia felt about her son. Oh he knew she loved Ben, just as much as Han loved their son. However, he and Leia hadn't talked in a long time. But he knew he had to tell her so he continues relaying the events to her. He hears her gasp as he describes hearing Ben tell Han he was in so much pain and so confused. How the boy had asked his father to help him, how Han told him he would do anything, that Ben just needed to come home. Then came the flash of red, Ben's lightsabre piercing through Han's chest. It had all seemed like it took forever, but then Han was touching Ben's face before falling off the bridge into the abyss below.

Leia listens, tears streaming down her face, her heart breaking for her husband all over again at the treachery that their son had employed in order to rid himself of his own father. She still couldn't understand Ben and his utter hatred for his father. It was like everything had been Han's fault, when in fact it had been Leia's decision to send her son away to train with her brother. But for some reason Ben put everything on Han, never on her, though he treated her coldly just the same. No someone was feeding this hatred to Ben, be it because Han wasn't Force sensitive or because that person just hated Han. Snoke. Damn that creature for turning her little boy against them. Shaking her head, Leia looks away for a moment, then back to Chewbacca. "How did you find him?"

Chewbacca growls out that there must have been an underground river under the bridge platform, probably one that was used to keep the fuel cells and other equipment needed for the massive weapon cool. He figured Han had fallen into the water and been swept away downstream. It had actually been Rey who had said they needed to find him. Leia smiles. She would definitely have to thank the young woman for not leaving Han behind. Leia is about to say more when the doors to the OR open and one of the medics emerges. She couldn't help but notice the amount of blood covering his clothes. Getting up she stops the man. "Han Solo, what is his condition?" Please don't say dead, please! Leia thinks to herself as the man turns to her.

Dr. Rous'e was in a bit of a hurry, but seeing General Organa there he quickly calls over a med droid, informing it to prepare one of the bacta tanks for the patient. He then turns back to the General. "General Organa." He nods his head respectively, then continues. "I'll be honest with you. It's not good. Not good at all. Really, I've no idea how he is still alive. Chewbacca told us it was a lightsabre wound. First one I've ever seen where the patient is alive." He was starting to get excited talking, so he slows down. "Sorry. I tend to ramble a little when I get excited. Oh and I'm Dr. Xander Rous'e. Xander is fine."

Leia smiles kindly and nods for Xander to continue.

"Anyways like I said, he isn't out of trouble yet. We had to cut away the cauterized flesh, get the blood flowing again so we could start patching up the blood vessels that were severed. His heart was nicked by the lightsabre, we were able to repair that. One of his lungs was punctured. We're going to get him a new one once the biotech is finished creating it. For now he's breathing but with the help of a machine and his other lung. Unfortunately the sabre also cut a main artery. They are working on that now." Xander takes a breath and then tries to remember the rest. "That and the damage done to his liver and other organs, such as his digestive track are the main worries. His spine too was damaged, though we think that happened in the fall. We honestly aren't too sure about that one. This really is all we know at the moment. We'll know more once we get him stabilized and in the bacta tank. But…well he is a fighter. So hold onto that."

Leia nods. "Thank you." She didn't know what else to say. There was just so…much to take in. She too couldn't understand how Han had survived. She couldn't understand but she was so happy he had. She still had a chance with him! They both had a chance of being together again. She nods again as Xander excuses himself and runs back into the OR. Leia suddenly feels dizzy so she quickly takes a seat again, putting her face in her hands and sobbing softly. She feels Chewbacca place his arm around her shoulders but that just makes her cry more. What must the Wookie have felt seeing his best friend being impaled by that red blade? If she felt like her own heart was torn in pieces, then surely Chewbacca felt the same. After a moment she lifts her head, wiping at her tears, though they kept coming. "I'm so sorry, Chewie. But thank you, for bringing him home." She smiles at his soft warble and leans against him again, her eyes going back to the door of the OR. Han wasn't out of the woods yet, but he was a fighter. Xander was so right about that.

* * *

Well that is it for chapter 2. For some reason this was a hard chapter to write. Hope it doesn't show too much. Next chapter, Han wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas everyone. Or Happy Holidays. Whichever you like. This has been a busy few days for me but I wanted to give everyone a Christmas present. So here is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A month had passed and Han still wasn't awake yet. The medics had been able to stabilize him and most of the damage done to his insides was repaired. He had a new lung to go with his old one, and Leia couldn't be happier. The breathing apparatus that they had been using to replace the lung while the new one was being developed had reminded Leia too much of Darth Vader's. But now Han was breathing on his own and everything else was working just fine. He just wasn't waking up.

Leia had spent most of her time either throwing herself into her work or sitting in a chair next to Han. Rey had gone off to find Luke after R2-D2 came alive again. Seemed BB-8 was right and R2 was in possession of the main map after all. Chewbacca had gone with Rey. He had said that Han would have wanted him to go since he knew how much his friend cared for the girl. Like a daughter he had said. Leia had promised to contact them if anything changed.

Finn had awoken from his coma. He wasn't quite the same after what had happened to him, but Poe helped. Finn and Poe had quickly become like brothers. Poe was teaching Finn how to fly his x-wing and the two were even fixing up one of the old broken down x-wings that sat abandoned behind the base. Leia adored Poe and the way he took care of Finn. It made her guilt less at the fact it was her son that had harmed Finn in the first place.

Now if only Han would wake up then everything would be perfect. Or at least for the moment. Looking up at her sleeping husband, Leia can't help but smile sadly. She wished he would come back to her. She wished there was some way she could reach him, bring him back. But nothing had worked so she had to settle for the fact that he was safe with her and breathing. Leia sighs softly to herself, then goes back to humming softly as she works on massaging and exercising the muscles and tendons in Han's right hand. The medics had informed her that they would need to use electrodes to stimulate his muscles, to keep them from atrophying too much. She let them of course, but she preferred the old fashioned way herself, which was why she was working on his hand at the moment. It kept her busy and was another way she could touch him.

She loved his hands, always so strong, yet gentle too. She remembered the first time his hands had touched her. He'd been rough with her but it was only so he could help her on top of the garbage in the compactor on the first Death Star. She smiles to herself, that had been so long ago. They had both been different back then. "You remember the garbage compactor on the first Death Star, Han? Even back then I could see there was more to you then everyone else saw. Well…except for maybe Luke. He always knew you were a good guy. Just annoying at first."

Leia laughs softly, then moves her hand so she can curl his fingers one at a time in against his palm. "Of course you never did make things easy. Always had to do everything the hard way. Your way." She uncurls his fingers, then slides her hands down to his wrist so she could massage the tendons. "Although I do recall you telling me the same thing. Seems we always were more alike than different." She sighs softly, concentrating on her task. "You know, I would give anything right now to hear you argue with me over some stupid thing or another. Heck, I'd even settle for you calling me by that hideous nickname you always loved to use." Sliding her fingers back up, she works her thumbs over his palm, moving them up and down, pressing against his skin. This also helped with the circulation of blood too. "You know I do have to admit, I like having you here, prone in a bed. No way you can get away from me again. I always know where you are. No need to worry too much." Suddenly she gasps as she feels a twitch under her fingers. Her eyes widen and instantly move to Han's face, watching, waiting and hoping. There! There it was. Movement under his eyelids. She clutches his hand in hers and finally speaks, moving so she was standing beside the bed, leaning over him and looking down into his face, his hand now clutched against her chest. "Han? Come on, Han. Wake up. Come back to me, Darling. Please?' She could feel the tears entering her eyes, she hadn't cried in a while but she knew she would now. She watches as his eyes slowly open and she thinks she really could spend the rest of her life looking into them. One hand lets go of his and she reaches up to brush a lock of his hair off his forehead, a huge smile appearing on her face as she speaks softly. "Hi."

Han for the most part was incredibly confused and just a bit fearful. He didn't remember much, and the light in the room was hurting his eyes. He blinks a few times, waiting for them to adjust and clear. Of course the first person he sees is Leia, which makes him relax a little. If Leia was there, and smiling at him, he must be safe. The corner of his mouth twitches up a little when she says hi to him. The best he could do at the present time. He felt incredibly tired. And sore. "Leia?" His throat was dry and it made it hard to talk so when she suggests water he nods. He lets her help him sit up a little and drink from the small cup she was holding. As soon as he tastes the cool water he begins to gulp it down. He was so thirsty. "More?"

"Let's let that settle first, Han. Your stomach hasn't had anything in it for a while." Leia helps him lay back down, then sits on the bed beside him, her hand resting on his arm. "How do you feel?"

"Like Chewie decided to use me as a smashball."

Leia giggles a little and shakes her head. "That'll be normal I'm sure." All Leia wanted to do was hug him right now. Hug him and hold him forever. But for the moment she refrains. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Han frowns, trying to work through the fog in his brain. "I…Ben." But what about him? He remembered seeing Ben and then…nothing. "I remember…I remember the mission to that star killer thing. I…remember planting some explosives. Then I saw Ben on a catwalk and nothing else. How did I get here? Where is everyone? What happened?" Damn he was just so confused.

Leia places her hand on his chest, rubbing it back and forth in a soothing manner. She could see Han was getting worked up over his lack of memory so she wanted to calm him. "It's ok, Han. You're safe here. Everyone is safe. Rey, Finn, Chewie. All are fine. You…had an accident while on the mission. Rey and Chewie brought you back. That was about a month ago. Finn was injured but he's doing better now. Poe is helping him. Rey and Chewie are gone with the Falcon."

"Gone? Why?" With Leia's help he moves into a sitting position, the top of the medical bed coming up behind him. Once he was settled and comfortable again he looks back at Leia.

"We found Luke."

"What? Where? How? Is he alright?"

"Steady, Han. He's…I don't really know. R2 had the map this whole time. Rey insisted on going to find him, Chewie went with her."

Han frowns, shaking his head as he looks at the room around him. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around all this. It was a lot to take in. He draws in a deep breath and lets it out noisily, wincing a little as a slight pain flares in his chest. When Leia asks him if he was in pain he shakes his head. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He looks back at her, watching her for a moment in silence. There was something she wasn't telling him, but he didn't feel like pushing the matter at the moment. "And you? Are you alright?"

Leia smiles and nods her head. "I'm just fine. Much better now that you're awake." She shakes her head at his cocky grin. "And yes, before you say it, I missed you." And worried about you, and cried, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He probably already knew that anyways. He always was able to read her like a book. He still looked smug so she leans in and kisses him. A proper kiss too, not a quick peck on the lips.

Han knew that would get her riled up a bit. Smugness always did. He is pleasantly surprised though when she begins kissing him. He returns the kiss, one shaky hand coming up to softly hold her chin so she couldn't pull away until he was ready for her to. They hadn't kissed in a long time and he missed it. Heck he just plain missed her. He always had. So when he does finally allow her to end the kiss, he opens his arms to her, nodding when she asks if he was sure.

Leia goes willingly into her husband's arms and wraps her own around his waist. Oh how she'd missed this, missed him, missed having his arms around her. She rests her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes, just allowing herself the moment to cherish being with him. She knew eventually she was going to need to call in a medic so they could evaluate Han's condition now that he was awake. But at this moment he was hers, and she was his. She smiles as she feels his lips touch the top of her head. "I really did miss you."

Han smiles, reaching up to lightly run his thumb over her cheek, wiping away any lingering tears that were left. "You already said that, Sweetheart." Why? Why had he stayed away for so long? There had never been any women after Leia, never would be. And he'd missed her terribly, missed having her to hold. He must have really been messed up to leave her like he did. He looks down at her, memorizing how she looked at the moment, happy and content in his arms. Never again. He wouldn't, couldn't leave her again. Life had been boring without her. Boring and lonely.

Leia snuggles into Han a bit more, wanting to be as close to him as she could get. He felt so warm, a change to how cold he'd felt when she had first touched him as they were bringing him out of the OR to be placed in his first bacta bath. "Just making sure you heard me. You are pretty old."

Han snorts and gives her an annoyed look. "I ain't that old, your Highness." He smirks at her playful angry look, then rests his head back against the pillows behind him. All this banter was making him tired. Well more so than he already was. "I missed you too, Leia." He feels her kiss his chin in response and then yawns, a soft smile on his lips.

"Tired?" She sees Han nod and watches him close his eyes. "Want me to put the bed down and let you sleep?" She feels him tighten, weakly, his arms around her and sees him shake his head.

"Stay. I missed this too." He could feel himself sleeping back towards sleep. But there was just one more thing he wanted to tell her before he slept again. "Leia?"

"Yes, Han?"

"I love you."

A tear of joy slips down Leia's cheek at her husband's words. She softly kisses his neck before laying her head back onto his shoulder. She could feel his breathing evening out, meaning he was falling asleep again. She would cuddle with him a little bit longer, then she'd go get a medic. But for the moment she just wanted to enjoy this special alone time with Han. And in response to his declaration of love to her, there was only one thing she wanted to say.

"I know."

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter 3 is done. The story however is not. I have more planned for this so stick around. And once again, I hope you like the little Christmas present that is chapter 3. Thank you again to everyone and have a safe and joyful holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for how long it's taken to update. Christmas is a busy travelling time for me. Have lots of family to visit over the holidays. But here is chapter four. I'm getting more and more ideas for this story so it isn't done yet.

* * *

"No! You are not sticking me with anymore needles or tubes or doing whatever experiment you want to today! If you don't back off, I swear I will reprogram every droid in this place to give every doctor a rectal exam…without lubricant!" Han growls as he sits on the edge of his bed in the med center. He'd been awake for a week and all they had subjected him to was test after test. He swore if they took anymore blood he would be sucked dry. He was tired and bored and sore. Plus it didn't help his mood any that he remembered why he was here in the first place. He hated thinking about it. His son…no. No he wasn't going to think about it. Out of his mind. Nothing to think about. The scar on his chest was nothing. Meant nothing. He growls again, his eyes daring the young doctor in front of him to just try and come near him with that syringe.

Xander Rous'e looks at his patient and sighs. "No need for threats. We are only trying to make you better. The fact you're having numbness in your limbs and headaches are a concern to us. Plus you won't eat anything we give you."

"Because it's all garbage and it won't stay down anyways. Where are my clothes? I want to get out of here." Han says as he pushes himself up onto unsteady legs. He was getting out of this place, even if he had to do so in this medical gown.

"Captain Solo. You need more time to recover."

"No. I. Don't!" Han says every word slowly and clearly, though with an underlining warning. He was through being their experiment. This was why he hated med centers. They always had to hold you for longer than needed and had no qualms with poking and prodding a person until they couldn't take anymore. Well he wasn't going to let them anymore. He was fine. He could get through this on his own. Wasn't much different from when he had been released from the carbonite. Least he could see this time.

"Yes. You. DO!" Leia says as she walks into the room. She gives a kind smile to Xander and then the smile disappears as she looks back at Han. "You intend to leave here like that?"

Han glances at Leia, a sour expression still on his face. "Yes. Seeing as no one has my clothes. I'm done with this place."

With a deep sigh of annoyance, Leia looks at Han's personal doctor. "Would he be well enough to at least leave here and come to my quarters?"

Xander looks at the data-pad in his hand, then up to the General. "Well…I suppose if he wasn't going to do anything too strenuous and got plenty of rest and…" This time Xander looks pointedly at Han, a stern look on his face. "actually ATE something, then I would let him go."

Han forces a smile, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "Good! So I'll sleep and eat. Now can I go?"

"Han…"

"Leia…" He says in sort of a mocking way.

Leia rolls her eyes and sets Han's clothes she had brought him on the bed. She then turns to Xander and again smiles. "I promise he'll eat and sleep. If there is any problem he'll be coming right back here. Right, Han?"

Han looks up as he finishes pulling on his pants, the ones with the blood-stripe, and does them up. He smiles sweetly and nods. "Sure thing, Sweetheart." Although he really had no intention of ever returning here again, no matter how he was feeling.

Leia couldn't help feeling her stomach flip a little as she sees her husband once again wearing his blood-stripes. It had been one of her favourite fantasies before they'd gotten together, him wearing just those pants. And when she'd lost him after Ben turned to the dark side…well she'd caught herself staring at those pants hanging in the closet numerous times.

Han's lips move into his trademark lopsided grin as he catches an oh so familiar look on Leia's face. "See something you like, Princess?" Now he was sitting on the edge of the bed again, this time pulling on his boots. It hurt to bend over like this but he doesn't let on that he was feeling pain. Instead he finishes the task and then pulls the offending med gown off and tosses it onto the bed before grabbing the white shirt Leia had brought for him. He notices a few things were missing, like his jacket and gun belt.

Snapping out of her memories, Leia tries her best to hide her blush at being caught ogling her estranged husband. She shakes her head at Han and then turns to Xander. "Thank you for all you have done. You have my contact number if he is needed for more tests."

Xander finally relents and nods. "Alright, General. I will have his meds sent to your quarters along with a copy of his treatments and schedule. And the records you requested." He then turns to Han. "And I know you probably won't listen but I hope you follow orders and try to eat and rest. Your body went through something quite traumatic and it needs time to heal." He sees Han wave him off with a mumbled 'yeah, yeah', so he sighs and turns to leave. At the door Xander stops and turns around as he remembers something. "Oh yes. Captain, I do hope you rethink not taking therapy. Your mind will need help healing too."

Han snorts as he stands from the bed, his legs shaking a little but not as much, seemed he was getting control over his body again. Good. "I don't need therapy. Where's my blaster?"

Xander looks to Leia and shrugs, then back to Han. "Just think about it, Captain. Good luck. And I'm here if any problems arise." He says goodbye to Leia, then exits the room. He'd never met a more stubborn patient than Han Solo.

Leia turns to Han and raises a brow. "Was that really necessary?"

Han moves around the room, checking the closets and drawers for his blaster and holster, as well as his jacket. He also pockets a few of the hydro-syringes he encounters in one of the drawers. "Yep. I've been here long enough. Where's my stuff?"

Leia walks over and reaches into his pants pocket, ignoring Han's surprised smile, and pulls the syringes out, setting them back into the drawer he took them from. "Your things are back in my quarters. And yes, that includes your jacket. Now come. Hey!" She smacks his hand lightly as he tries to grab a few more medical items. "Why are you trying to steal that stuff?" she asks as she grabs his hand and starts leading him from the room.

Han pouts slightly and lets her pull him out of the room. "I might need them for the Falcon. And since my wife is in charge of this base I don't see it as stealing." He moves to walk beside her down the hall, so glad when they are finally out of the medical building. He takes a deep breath of the fresh air, noticing it was colder than it had been when he last remembered being here.

"One, before they left, Chewbacca and Rey had the medical stores refilled aboard the Falcon. And two, just because I am in charge of this base at the moment does not mean you have free reign to pick and choose what you want. You remember how military bases run, Han. I know you do. And this one, thanks to the First Order, has lost a major government supporter in the New Republic so we are having to scrounge a bit."

"Ah just like the old days isn't it?" Han grins as he looks around, watching the pilots and personnel moving around, and going about their duties. "Speaking of, when are they bringing my ship back?"

Leia stops as an officer comes to her and hands her a shipping manifest to sign. She reads it over quickly and then hands it back to the officer with a smile before beginning to walk with Han again. "When Rey is done finding Luke."

Luke. He hoped the girl found his brother-in-law. He missed the kid terribly. Well not a kid anymore. "You hear anything yet? About how Luke is I mean?" He still felt bad that he'd blamed Luke for Ben's fall. It hadn't been the Jedi's fault; it was all just…bad luck. Han really wished he could have contacted Luke and said he was sorry for everything he'd said to him, but then Luke had disappeared and no one could find him, so like the guilt he felt about Ben and leaving Leia, he had buried it all down inside and forgotten about it. Until of course something, like seeing Leia again, had brought it all back. He was trying his best to forget it all, but it was like a big black hole in his heart, eating away at him. It was why he wanted the Falcon back, so he could leave and return to what he knew best, smuggling.

Leia shakes her head, walking down a well worn path towards the officers' barracks where her own quarters were situated. "No. Nothing since they left."

Han nods, looking at anything but her. He felt that awkwardness he'd felt when they'd first seen each other again over a month ago. It was strange. At one point in his life, Leia had been everything to him, his best friend, his confidant. He didn't know when he'd lost that, and it truly bothered him. He hated feeling awkward, yet…here they were, barely talking, no longer holding hands. What had happened to them? He wanted to fix it, only how did one go about doing that? They talked, but not like the conversations they used to have. It was like there was a window between them and they could see each other, could hear each other, but they just couldn't get through to each other. It hurt, the distance between them.

Leia's thoughts were similar to Han's, only they included thoughts and memories of when they were actually a family. Those happy times when while she was pregnant with Ben, Han would take care of her, bringing her whatever she asked for, rubbing her sore and aching back and feet when she'd been working too hard. The conversations they used to have when she couldn't sleep and he had insisted on staying away with her. Then the times when Ben was a baby and she'd caught Han singing to him, or reading from, of all things, a schematic manual for the Falcon, telling their baby son that someday he would inherit the bucket of bolts. Or how it had been Han that was always able to get through to Ben when he was angry or throwing a tantrum. What had changed she wondered…why had their happy, good life been shattered? She knew why, but it was still so painful to think about. She missed her son, she missed her husband. She missed her brother too. She missed the life she used to have. And she was just…tired of all the fighting. But she knew that she couldn't give up yet, not until she had her son back and the First Order was gone.

Stopping outside a doorway she turns and looks at Han. "You will be telling me if you need medical attention, Han."

Han snorts and rolls his eyes. "You know that Force stuff doesn't work on me."

Leia scowls slightly. It was true; Force suggestion had never worked on Han. But she wasn't using the Force on him, she never would. He knew that so it annoyed her that he would think she would. "I mean it, Han. Anything, I want to know about it." She turns then and runs a small plastic square over a sensor beside the door, waiting for it to slide open before she steps inside, the lights automatically coming on, though the windows allowed some light in as well.

Following Leia inside Han raises a brow at the sparseness of the main room. There was a sofa and a few sitting chairs to one side of the room, and on the other side there was a small kitchen area with a table surrounded by four chairs. Everything was coloured in a dark green color, he supposed to match the forests around the place. "Nice place. Bigger than your room on Hoth." He walks over to the refrigeration unit in the kitchen and opens it up.

"Make yourself at home. Bedroom is through that door; your things are in there. Refresher is there. You've seen the rest."

Closing the fridge, Han turns and looks at Leia, a cold bottle of his favourite Corellian ale in his hand. "Either you had this planned for a while, or you've taken a liking to my ale. What's the deal?" He frowns as Leia comes over and takes the bottle from him, placing it back in the fridge and taking out a small bottle of something else. She places it in his hand and gives him a stern look. "I enjoy a drink once in a while. And you are on medication until you decide to finally eat something. Drink that. It has plenty of nutrients and vitamins and you should be able to keep it down."

With a sigh Han looks at the bottle. Ration drink. Really? He hated that stuff almost as much as he hated ration bars. And she knew that. Shaking his head he sets it aside, not hungry enough to actually try some of the ration drink. Instead he changes the subject. "You even live here? Not too many pictures of your family."

"You know as well as I do where I keep those pictures, Han." She gestures to the bedroom, and then moves to take a seat on the sofa, patting the spot beside her. "Sit."

"Yes, your Worship." He smirks and sits beside her. "Bet you're glad I'm stuck here."

"Yes I am." She says with all honesty. When Han looks at her she shrugs. "I'm not going to lie to you. I missed you. You know that. The fact I get to keep you around for longer is something I'm going to cherish."

"Cherish, really?"

Leia sighs at the way he was acting. Like she had before when he'd shown up with the rest of her pilots. Awkward. She knew Han better than anyone; she knew what he was doing. So she leans over, takes his face in her hands and kisses him. She smiles against his lips and pulls back when he responds to her. "Yes. I love you; I want my husband to stay with me. You don't need to run, Han. Like I said before, we're in this together. I need you here."

Slipping his arms around her, Han smiles, instantly feeling that awkwardness leave. "You need me here?"

"I need you with me."

"Well then I suppose I could stick around. Maybe help out with your Resistance a bit." He grins more when he sees her eyes light up, he missed that look.

"Great! Because I need someone who can help me with the pilots. Plus, if we have any chance of bringing Ben back…what?" She had felt him stiffen when she mentioned their son. When he pulls away from her and gets up, with just a bit more difficulty than usual she notices, instantly she knows she'd hit on a rough spot with him. She should have known. "Han…we can still bring him back."

"Really?" He spins on her, and then quickly takes a seat in one of the chairs across from her, dizziness forcing him to sit once again. It also didn't help that pain had shot up his back. But he ignores all that and leans back in the chair, one hand resting on the arm rest while the other he used to cover his face for a moment. When he finally looks back at her he frowns. "I'm sorry. I just really don't want to talk about…that right now."

Sitting back herself, Leia crosses her arms over her chest, knowing if she allowed it, Han might just close himself off to anything to do with Ben, he already had once. "When will you talk about our son, Han? When he's dead? Or when Snoke takes him away from us completely."

"What's the difference? And besides, as far as he's concerned, I'm dead remember?" He hated talking about this, and he wanted to get up and just leave; only he couldn't. For the moment he was pretty sure his legs would give out if he got up. He could still feel a slow, throbbing pain in his lower back. All healed up was he? He didn't think so.

Leia frowns, shaking her head. "That was not Ben."

"Oh? You were there were you?" His voice was rising, as was his anger, and the headache he was developing. "So then who exactly was it that used my love for them against me and stabbed me through the chest? Hmmm? Could have sworn it was OUR son."

Leia was letting her own anger rise, but before she allows it to cause yet another fight between them, she closes her eyes and uses the techniques she had learned so long ago to calm herself. Fighting with Han wasn't going to solve anything, nor was Han totally in the wrong for feeling anger or hurt towards Ben. The scar on his chest was proof of that. After she calms down, she opens her eyes again, looking over at Han, who now had his head turned to the side and was rubbing his eyes. A headache. She knew the signs well. Getting up she goes into the refresher and retrieves a couple of pain pills. Returning, she takes the bottle of ration drink and moves over to where Han was sitting, holding both the pills and the drink out to him. "Here." She watches him take both the pills and the drink, knowing he had to be in some pain if he was actually drinking the ration drink. He hated that stuff. She moves around behind him and the chair and reaches down to start massaging his neck and shoulder muscles, feeling how much tension was in them. "I know, Han…I know what he did. It was so wrong in so many ways. But…you said you'd forgiven him."

With a grimace of disgust, Han forces himself to down the last of the ration drink, knowing taking those pain pills would be a problem if he didn't have something else in his stomach. Setting the bottle aside on the small table beside his chair, he turns his body and leans back so he could look up at Leia, while still allowing her to continue what she was doing. It helped with the pain, so much. It always had. She knew just how to make everything better. As soon as she had offered him the pills and drink, his anger at her had started to disappear. And when she'd started to help ease his pain with the massage, well he couldn't be angry with her. He loved her too much and he knew deep down that his anger was more pointed at himself. He needed to not take it out on her. She felt just as hurt as he did by their son's actions. He could see that on her face now as he looked up at her. And she was right of course. But…he still didn't want to talk about it. So he tries once more to change the subject. "You know you're beautiful." He smiles softly, his words the truth.

Leia smiles and leans down, kissing him lightly on the forehead before straightening up and resuming massaging his shoulders. "Thank you, Dear, but no changing the subject. You said you'd forgiven him."

Han sighs, but doesn't move, his eyes still on her. "Yeah…I thought I did. Maybe it was because I was dying and figured that I had helped him somehow. He asked me for help, you know that." He moves his head, looking down at his hands that were now resting in his lap. "I…just don't know what to think anymore. I kind of hope this is all a dream and I'll wake up and be back to when he was a boy and happy."

Leia leans down and kisses the top of his head, her hands sliding down to meet at the middle of his chest in a loose hug. "I know. I wish that sometimes too. But…do you really think he's gone? That there isn't any hope for him?"

Reaching up he places one of his hands over hers. "I…can't really say. I thought maybe with my death he'd…I don't know, snap out of it." He leans his head back and looks at her again, smiling slightly. "Guess that's not how all this works is it? You know, I still say the Force is out to get us."

Leia can't help but laugh. "Maybe. A lot would probably agree with you." She leans back and moves one hand up to his greying hair, her fingers softly moving through it. His hair was always so soft. "But, at least this time, I got to have a little more time with you so that is one good point. How's your head?"

"Better." His eyes were closed. He was enjoying feeling her touch again. He hadn't noticed just how much he had missed it. Her touch was like sunshine after a long, dark winter. After a moment of silence between them, he opens his eyes again and looks up at her. "I don't know if I can accept our son still has light in him, Leia. Not right now anyways. But if there is, if Ben is still there, I will help you get him back. It's just going to take me some time to get used to him trying to kill me."

Leia nods, moving her hands off him and then walking around in front of him. "Han, we will get him back. And I understand. But next time, we'll do it together. I'm not going to let you face him again without me. I shouldn't have let you go alone in the first place."

Han could see the guilt on Leia's face, and since the pain meds were working he slowly gets up, standing before her and softly caressing her cheek with one hand. "Sweetheart, you didn't know he would do that. I've always been able to get through to him before. It's not your fault, Leia." He takes hold of her chin and tilts her head back, leaning down to kiss her softly before pulling back. "We'll do this all together. It's what we should have been doing from the beginning. Only I couldn't handle things and went off to bury myself in what I did best. Smuggling."

"It's not what you did best, Han. It's just something you knew would keep you busy. I meant what I said. I need you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"You won't lose me, Leia. I don't plan on going anywhere." And he knew those words were true. Even if he felt the need to run again, to distance himself from the pain, he knew the pain of being away from her, possibly never seeing her again was far worse than dealing with his own emotions. So he wasn't going to leave, not without her. Not ever again.

With a smile, Leia pats him on the chest. "I've heard that one before." She turns to walk away from him only to have his arm wrap around her waist and pull her back, turning her so she was facing him again.

"I mean it. I'm here, with you, for good. No running this time, no hiding. You're stuck with me, Princess." He pulls her tight against him, smiling at her now. "For better or for worse."

Leia can't help but smile, her hands sliding around his neck to play with his hair on the back of his head. "Yes? I'm sorry but that doesn't sound like a promise to me? You're going to have to prove it." It was strange, how they both could switch from anger to love in a matter of moments. But that was how their relationship had always been. Arguing one moment, making love the next. Some would say that was dysfunctional, a bad relationship, but Leia knew, as did Han, that under all the arguing they did, love was always present. Even when he left her, she had never stopped loving him, as he had never stopped loving her. And of course, the desire for each other had never died. Even at the ages they were now.

"Prove it?" He was feeling a lot better all of a sudden, not that he was thinking about that. All he knew was he wanted to see the inside of Leia's bedroom, and he was backing her towards the door. "I don't have a ship so I can't leave. What more proof do you need?"

Leia knew what he was doing; they'd played this game many times over the years. So with a smile she moves backwards, leading him as much as he was leading her. "I know for a fact you can fly any ship, Han. X-Wings, A-Wings, you name it. So the excuse the Falcon isn't here doesn't work on me." She feels the door to the bedroom behind her and stops. "I'm sure you'll figure out something." The fact he was still recovering wasn't occurring to her. That had something to do for sure with the man currently pressed up against her.

With that lopsided grin on his face he reaches for the handle to her, no their bedroom door. "Hmmm…I think I can come up with something. Provided you help that is." With one arm keeping her tight against him he opens the door and moves her over the threshold.

Leia smiles, stretching up so she could kiss his stubble covered chin. "I'd be happy to help." She lets out a very unlady-like giggle as he closes the door behind them with a hard shove. It had been years since she had felt his touch in intimate ways, so she was going to enjoy this. She hears a soft beeping from the outer room, the sound muffled by the door. Catching his look she just reaches up and takes his face in her hands. "Ignore it. This is my time with you and no one is going to interrupt." With that said she leans up and kisses him with all the pent up passion and love she had for him.

Han was mildly surprised that she hadn't rushed from the room to answer the comm. However, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, at least where Leia was concerned, he just nods and returns her kiss. This was their time together, and they had waited long enough for it to happen. And so he lowers her to the bed, following after her, intent on proving to her, at least in one way, that he was never leaving her again.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter four. There is much more to come so stay tuned. Oh and Happy New Year everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Oh and I keep meaning to mention this but a fan mentioned to me a contest on and suggested I add The Force Awakens In Us All to the Star Wars contest. Anyways I did and if you want to go vote for it that'd be cool. Now to chapter 5.

* * *

" _Traitor!"_

" _Ben…come home. It's okay."_

"… _so confused. Will you help me?"_

Pain…so much searing pain. But the worst…was the happiness on Ben's face, in his eyes.

" _Thank you."_

It was just as painful reliving the experience in a dream. He could feel the sabre enter his chest and exit out his back. He could see the hatred directed completely at him, could practically feel it. But it was the happiness Ben felt at Han's death, at being the CAUSE of his death that hurt the most.

Then the dream changed, to Leia, beaten and broken, dead at the feet of Kylo Ren; and Snoke was laughing. Ben was smiling, looking at Snoke as if he were a child looking to their parent for approval. Snoke simply smiled at the boy before striking him down with a flick of his wrist, Ben's neck twisting and snapping horrible, his body falling next to his mother's. Han wanted to shout, to scream his rage at Snoke for killing his family. Only he couldn't, because he was dead and simply just watching. And then Snoke moved to Leia and Ben and grabbed them both, smiling as they all suddenly smiled at him and disappeared.

This jars Han out of his sleep with a loud 'no' escaping his lips. He was covered in a cold sweat, his body tense and every muscle strained. He felt like he needed to run, to run and hide. And it was hard to breathe again, like he recalled it being after he awoke in the water on that river bank. And all he could hear was Snoke's laughter. He was so into the fear he was feeling that he doesn't realize Leia was awake beside him until he feels a touch on his chest. He jumps and turns towards her, ready to fight.

"It's alright. Han, just breathe." Leia says softly, soothingly, as she rubs her hand over his chest, her other hand stroking his arm. In the past month, she'd woken up many times to her husband having a nightmare, or waking from one. She knew she had to stay calm and slowly bring him out of it with touch and her words. It was the same technique she'd used when he had nightmares after being released from the carbonite so long ago. "You're safe. You're here with me." Her hand passes over the circular scar on his chest and her mind goes to how close she'd come to actually losing him for good. She pushes that thought aside. He was alive. But that knowledge didn't stop her hand from moving over his heart and resting there. She spent many nights this past month just listening to his heart beating or feel it under her hand. He was alive. "Breathe, Han."

His mind finally registers what his eyes were seeing and he suddenly leans over and kisses Leia for all he was worth, wanting to make sure this was all real. Of course, as was usually the case with them, the kissing turned to even more intimate things so that a while later the two are laying wide awake in bed, Leia's head resting on his chest while he kept her close with both arms wrapped around her. His breathing was finally coming back to normal, though this time it had nothing to do with fear.

Leia smiles, listening to his rapid heartbeat starting to slow down. "Hmmm…you certainly haven't changed much over the years." She hears the rumbling sound in his chest of him chuckling and she tilts her head so she could look up at him. "Want to talk about it?"

"What? Sex? Thought by now you'd understand how all that worked." He laughs as she pinches his side, then smiles and shakes his head. He knew what she was speaking about. He remains silently for a moment, enjoying her hand running over his abs. All this therapeutic exercise they were having him do to help with the numbness and weakness in his limbs was paying off. He hadn't felt this young in a while.

"You know what I mean. Besides, doubt there is anything left for you to teach me anyways." Leia says with a smile. "Or me to teach you. But that is beside the point. What was it about this time?"

"The usual." He says with a sigh. "Ben…" And Snoke and her dying but he wasn't ready to mention that yet. It still hurt to think about losing her, he'd much rather enjoy what they'd just finished doing than sully it with talk about his nightmare. "It doesn't matter. It was just a dream." He brings one hand up to softly brush a sweaty strand of her hair off her cheek. "I don't know about you but I could go for another round."

Leia smiles and shakes her head, softly kissing his chest before pushing away from him. "As tempting as that sounds, I have a meeting and so do you. Plus, you promised Finn you would help him with the engine of his ship since Poe is away. So come on. Get up, Captain." She smacks him lightly on the stomach, giggling at his grunt. "That's an order." Walking naked to the refresher, Leia sends him a very suggestive look over her shoulder. "Coming?"

Han was out of the bed in an instant at that look, growling as he chased a laughing Leia into the refresher.

* * *

So life on the base wasn't so bad, Han thought. He missed flying, as he always did when he was grounded, but at least on this base he could keep an eye on Leia. And they had worked through most of their problems. All but her need to believe that Ben was still good inside. He wanted to believe that too, but the scar on his chest and back wouldn't let him forget the look in his son's eyes. Leia thankfully though, didn't push the subject of Ben with him anymore. She knew how much it hurt him, what had happened, mentally so she understood why Han wouldn't agree with her.

"OW! Why is that so hot?!"

Han snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Finn cursing somewhere near the back of the x-wing they were working on. Han can't help but chuckle, even as he feels concern for the young man. He walks over and sees Finn holding his arm. "Let's see." He sees the light burn on Finn's forearm and clicks his tongue. "Did no one teach you about hot things?"

"Yes! But why is that wire so hot?!"

Han chuckles and pulls a small spray bottle of bacta gel from his work belt and sprays it over the small burn line. He replaces the bottle and then looks at Finn. "Most likely because the wire can't handle the energy flowing through it. Let me have a look." He moves to where Finn points and instantly smells burning wire. "Oh yeah." He reaches in, seeing the little wire after he moves a few others out of the way. "Definitely wired wrong. Ow! Son of a Sith!" He pulls his hand back rubbing his thumb over his fingertips that were still stinging from the shock he'd just gotten. "Hand me those pliers there. No the ones that aren't steel. Yeah those." He takes the offered pliers from Finn and while he works on removing the wire without shocking himself again, he explains to Finn what he was doing. When he is done he tosses the smoking and sizzling wire onto the ground, covering it with some loose dirt with his boot. "No water. Just use the dirt. Always worked for me."

Finn nods, his arm already feeling better. "Ok. Good to know. So how did you learn all this stuff?"

Han smiles, looking through the new wires they'd managed to gather from around the base. Some gathered with permission…quite a few not. "Well when you have a ship like the Falcon, you're always having to fix or bypass something."

"So why not just get a new ship? Why keep that piece of junk?"

"Hey!" Han looks up at Finn, an annoyed expression on his face. "My ship is not a piece of junk. She got you out of trouble didn't she?"

Finn nods, looking slightly shameful for talking about Han's ship like that. "Sorry."

Han smiles and goes back to searching through the wires. "Ah it's alright. Sometimes she acts like a piece of junk. But she's still got it where it counts. Anyways, like I said, the best way to learn is by doing this. Fixing something. And reading the manual." He finally finds the wire he was looking for and he hands it to Finn. "Use that one. It should work better than the smaller one." Han reaches into the dirt he'd kicked over the wire and pulls the smaller wire out, no longer was it smoking or sizzling. Though it was still a bit hot so he sets it on the metal top of the tool box he and Finn were using. "And to answer your question, because that ship is a part of my life, why would I abandon her just because she had a few issues?"

"You left the General."

Han sighs deeply. "That wasn't her fault. I was the one with issues." Which was the truth. He left because they constantly fought over everything, but he was usually the one to start the fights, his guilt over failing their son and ultimately her causing him to lash out at the one person he loved most. He left to keep from hurting her more than he already had. To think all he needed to do was open up to her, not assume he knew how she felt, and they might not have lost so much time together.

"Was it because of Rey?"

Now Han looks at Finn with confusion. "What would Rey have to do with it?"

"I just thought…I mean their eyes…"

"Look kid, I don't really know what you're getting at but our troubles had to do with our son, not our daughter."

"So she is your daughter then?" Finn had finished reattaching the wire and was now looking at Han.

"Where are you getting this, Big Shot?" Han was slightly annoyed. There were only three other people who should know about his and Leia's daughter. Finn wasn't one of them.

"I am just saying…she has the General's eyes. I wasn't meaning anything…but you do have a daughter?"

Han sighs deeply. "We did…a long time ago. She died. It was one reason…well we think it was one reason why Ben went to the dark side." That was what he wanted to believe anyways, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Jaina's death hadn't sent Ben to the dark side rather than give him the confidence to go. Ben had always been jealous of Jaina in that she was much more connected to the Force than Ben was. Jaina had adored her big brother, wanting to be just like him. But for Ben, Jaina had been just another annoyance. Oh they'd had good times together, when they'd been little. But once Jaina had started showing her Force potential, Ben had just…been different.

Finn nods, wanting to ask so many more questions, but instead he just stuck with the main one he wanted to ask. "How'd she die?"

Han sighs deeply, looking at Finn with a somewhat angry expression on his face. "Look, Kid. I know you're just curious but can we drop it?"

Finn nods. "Sure. So…uh…what's next?"

Han gestures to the nose of the x-wing. "Why don't you go up there and buff out the rust up there some more. I'll finish up back here."

Finn nods and heads to the front of the x-wing, his mind going over what he had heard from Han. He was going to look into this some more. There was more to this story than what Han had told him.

* * *

So there is chapter 5. Like most I have been wondering about Rey's heritage too and I like the idea of her being Han and Leia's daughter, a younger sibling to the troubled Ben. And of course, I would want them to have named her Jaina, so I am keeping that in. Honestly this chapter came out a bit different than I wanted it to. But I think it works so let me know. I just think Han and Leia would have had more than one child. Chapter 6 will be coming soon since this new aspect to the story has my imagination going.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. This chapter will explain my theory about Rey and how it could have possibly happened. I hope you all enjoy. Also thank you to everyone who reads, favourites, follows, and/or reviews my story. I very much enjoy all the attention my stories get. You're all great!

* * *

6 months later…

"Rey, do you remember much of your childhood?"

Rey looks up at her Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker and takes the small bowl of stew from him. She had been here with him, in hiding, for almost a year now. Chewbacca had left six months earlier, to return to the Resistance and Han. Rey was so happy that Han was alive and doing well. She really did feel close to the older man, he felt like someone who she would want as a father, even if Kylo Ren had said he wouldn't be a good one. And now here she was, training with Master Luke to become a Jedi. Who would have thought an orphan from Jakku would be a Jedi! All Rey knew was that she was sure she was meant for this. And she was good at it too. According to Luke she had learned more things in six months than he had when he had in the few years following Obi-Wan Kenobi's death and when he himself became a Jedi Knight.

"I…well you know about the vision I had, about being left there. Basically everything before I was 10 years old is…I just can't remember it." She shrugs and starts eating. Today had been an exhausting but very enjoyable day or exercise and sabre practise. A day like today always made her extra hungry. And honestly, Master Luke could make delicious food out of anything.

Luke nods and takes a seat at the table next to her. The time for them to return was coming. They would need to leave in the next few days. And that meant it was finally time for him to reveal a few things to the young girl. For a moment Luke stays quiet, stirring the stew around in his bowl. He wished that Ben Kenobi was here, or Yoda. Maybe they would know how to tell her. All he knew was this was going to be hard on the girl. He couldn't imagine how Han and Leia were going to feel though. _'Well…might as well just get it over with.'_

"Did I ever tell you I had a niece, not just a nephew?" He smiles at Rey's curious look as she shakes her head, while still eating, now with a bit of bread. Just like someone else he knew. "Well I did. Ben's, Kylo Ren's parents had a daughter as well. They named her Jaina, after Han's mother. She was five years younger than her brother. Well she was quite gifted in the Force. More so than her brother, which made Ben quite jealous at times. Oh but she adored Ben. And at the beginning we were pretty sure he liked her too."

"So what happened to her? How come she isn't around now?"

"Well…her parents were told she was killed."

"Were told? So she isn't dead? Then where is she?! We should go find her! Leia and Han need to know she's still alive."

Luke smiled at his student's enthusiasm. "Let me finish. She was a student of mine, when I had a Jedi Academy. Ben too."

"Well we know what happened to Ben don't we?" Rey says as she reaches for another piece of the fresh baked bread.

Luke nods, feeling that familiar twang of guilt hit him when his nephew's fall to the dark side was mentioned. "Yes…well…you see I could tell when Ben was starting to turn, with a little help." He smiles, remembering when his father had appeared to him, trying to warn him of what Snoke was doing with Ben. Luke however, had believed he could turn Ben back before he fell too far. He'd been wrong. "Ben was becoming violent, especially towards his little sister. When he finally revealed himself as Kylo Ren, he killed all the students, leaving his sister for last; his final test was to kill her. But someone helped her escape." He could see how interested Rey was in the story. "She was hidden from him…he was made to believe she was dead, so that he couldn't…well kill her."

Rey's eyes light up. "Is that why he tried to kill, Han? Because he couldn't kill his sister?"

Luke shrugs a little. "That could be one reason. However, Ben…Snoke made Ben hate his father. Ben probably tried to kill Han because Snoke had twisted his mind to see Han as something he couldn't stand to look at or hear about."

"So you think, since Han survived, you think that will make Ben worse or can he be brought back?"

"There is always a hope he can be brought back, Rey. Always a hope. You just have to believe that there is still some good, deep down inside, that will be able to fight its way free." He smiles and then shakes his head. "But the story was about Jaina."

"It sounds like my vision. Could it be I was seeing what happened to Jaina mixed with what happened with me being left on Jakku?"

Now Luke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, his eyes locking with Rey's. "Or…"

Rey wasn't stupid. She instantly put two and two together. She scoffs and shakes her head. "No. You think I'm her? I would know that wouldn't I? I would remember my parents. I would remember having a brother who fell to the dark side. I would REMEMBER MY PARENTS!" Why was she yelling and getting upset? She frowns and sits back down, having not remembered standing. "I apologize, Master. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I just…"

Luke interrupts her, raising his hand. "Can I try something, Rey?" At her nod, she always nodded; the girl had great trust in him. Reaching out he touches the temple on the right side of her head very gently, his eyes closing. Opening himself to the Force he searches her mind, feeling her allowing him access. He instantly finds what he is looking for, the block he had placed there so many years before, when she was only a little girl. She had been unconscious then so it was easy for him to block the memories of who she truly was. It had been for her own safety. And he believed that she would be the one to redeem her brother. Or so he had thought so back then. The hardest part was not just having to give her to a pilot friend of his so that she could be delivered to the last place anyone would look for her. No, it was also having to make up the story to tell Han and Leia, that Jaina had been killed while they were escaping the Jedi Academy. The feelings rushing through the Force at him from Han and Leia, and the words Han himself had said to him, were part of why he'd left and gone into hiding. But now there was no more waiting. The time had come for all to be revealed.

He allows Rey to see the truth, in both his mind, and her own as he releases the block he had over her memories. What he didn't expect, but probably should have, was her cry of pain and disbelief and her actually using the Force to push him back into the wall behind him. This breaks the Force connection they had and he watches as Rey gets up and runs from the room, tears in her eyes. He sighs softly and picks himself up off the floor, brushing himself off and then goes about cleaning up the mess. He would give her some time. Then he would go find Rey, or rather Jaina and explain what he could.

Rey rushes out of the small cabin, heading up to the cliffs, wanting to get as far from the Jedi Master as she could. She was having trouble comprehending what her mind was telling her. She had started out this day thinking she was an orphan from Jakku. But now, now she remembered everything. She drops to her knees at the cliffs edge and covers her face with her hands, sobbing. She remembered her parents. She remembered her brother. She remembered who she really was. Jaina Solo. Daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo. She remembered her father holding her on his lap and teaching her how to fly the Falcon. She remembered her mother brushing her hair and putting it into braids, only because Daddy didn't do it right. She can't help but smile at that. She remembered her parents! She remembered them and how much she loved them! And how much they loved her. She shifts onto her bottom, sitting cross-legged now, and just stares out at the ocean, watching the waves crashing onto the rocks as the memories that had been locked up for so long crash through her mind. She doesn't know how long she had been sitting there, remembering, but she is aware when Luke sits down beside her. "So explain then. Why not just return me to my parents? Why say I am dead?"

Luke settles himself beside her and sighs. "Because if your brother knew you were still alive, he wouldn't stop until he'd hunted you down and killed you. And your parents, not even with my help, would have been able to stop him."

Rey nods, looking at Luke now. "I remember you used to float me in the air when I was a baby." She finally gives him a smile. She was still a bit upset with him, but…she couldn't hate him for what he had done. From what she remembered now, Uncle Luke was probably right. Ben would have followed her, killed her. It still hurt, knowing how much her brother wanted her dead. She loved him, always had, and always would. "Do you still believe we can save him? Ben I mean."

Luke nods. "I have to. I have to believe Ben can come back. Your grandfather did."

"Yeah but only when he was dying."

"That is what your father says. But your grandfather was already doubting the dark side before he even took me to Palpatine." Luke smiles and looks out at the water. "If you believe that there is still good in him, Jaina, then there is always a way for Ben to come back."

Rey smiles. "If you don't mind…I kind of like being called Rey."

"Of course."

"I am still mad at him for trying to kill our father. But…I can't believe he's totally gone. He's just…scared. And he hates I am stronger than him. I saw. I saw what was in his mind when he tried to read my mind. Snoke…he is, I don't know, it's like he's got some sort of…agenda against our family."

Luke nods. "That he does. And unfortunately, your brother was an easy target due to his insecurities."

Rey nods, smiling to herself. She remembered her family. The pain and regret of being away and not knowing them for so long was leaving. She had a father and mother, and a brother, and she was going to get to see her parents soon too. And Finn. She missed them all so much. "When can we go home?"

Luke smiles. He'd been waiting for that question. "In a few days. I just need to finish a few things with you, close up the cabin. Then I will bring you home to your parents."

"I wonder why Mom and Dad didn't recognize me."

"You were only 10 the last time they saw you. I'm pretty sure your mother might have suspected something. Your father however, he tends to bury things inside so he doesn't have to deal with them. He probably still sees you as a 10 year old girl."

"Mom does that too." She didn't feel odd at all that she was referring to General Organa as her mother. Or Captain Solo as her father. It was just the way it was, and she knew it now. No more wishing. She can't help but give a giddy little laugh. "I wonder what they will say when we tell them."

"Knowing your father, I should expect a punch to the face. Your mother will be worse." Luke laughs a little with her, and then puts his arm around her when she hugs him. "I missed you too my little niece."

Rey smiles, her heart overflowing with joy. She finally had her family again, no more wondering when they would come back for her. She had found them, and soon they would be together again. She was going to give her father such a hug. And her mother too. And Finn. She couldn't wait to get home. Pulling away from the hug, she smiles at her Uncle. "Let's get started. I want to get home."

Luke chuckles and nods. "We will. Patience, Rey. Patience. You'll see them all again soon."

* * *

Thank you again everyone. Next chapter, Rey/Jaina gets home. Will Luke's prediction about a punch to the face be true? What can Leia do that is worse? Anyways stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally a new chapter. I know. I know. Life has just been hectic lately. Been caring for my dog and just haven't felt up to writing. But today I got the bug back so here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

Oh and the rating change was in case I throw in a naughty Han/Leia chapter later on. LOL

* * *

Life was actually going good for once. He and Leia had been together now for a year and he actually was enjoying his role in the Resistance. He was a General again, of course, and in charge of the fighter squadrons. Over the past year the Resistance had already had a few wins against the First Order. And every day new recruits were showing up to join the fight. Leia was in her element and having him by her side was icing on the cake she'd said. True, he didn't want to be involved at the beginning but now, he couldn't stand ideally by and watch the galaxy go to shit. His mind had been made up when the First Order had actually attacked his home planet of Corellia. He'd been there to see the aftermath. Even the old Empire wasn't this cruel. The First Order had slaughtered so many innocents. And why? No reason had ever been given. They just came, destroyed, and left. Han suspected it had to do with him.

Ah but life was still better than it had been. He was happy. And with Leia. He couldn't have wished for anything better at the moment. He and Poe's squadron were returning from helping with a small skirmish in the next system over. He would be glad to get home really. The fight had been fun but his borrowed X-Wing was damaged a bit and it was taking his little R3 unit quite a bit just to keep them in hyperspace. He himself had managed to hotwire the controls so they were literally on manual. Auto-pilot was fried, as were the landing thrusters. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to land the ship. He was thinking if he could manage to get it straightened out he might be able to glide it in. If he had to he could ditch it in the ocean and hope the ship didn't break apart or explode on impact. Either way he was really trying not to panic. Thinking about how good his life was right now was helping, calming him, making his mind focus on the task at hand.

"General, you sure you can make it down?"

Poe, always concerned. He liked the kid. He'd taken Finn under his wing and taught him how to fly an X-Wing, taught him how to have fun and relax. Poe was a good man. "I think I got it. Going to try gliding if I can, if not, ditching it in the water. I'll be fine. We're coming out of hyperspace. See you when we get home."

Poe smiles and shakes his head. "I'll let them know. I still say you're taking a big risk."

"Repeat tha…." Static. "Poe?" Then nothing. "Shit. R3?" He hears the whistles and beeps of the little droid behind him and sighs. "Yeah. Definitely lost ship to ship comm. You have those thrusters working yet?" He feels the ship shudder as it exits hyperspace, D'Qar coming up quick towards them. Staying calm he listens to R3 and shakes his head. "Just keep trying." Suddenly, as they hit the upper atmosphere of the planet, warning sirens go off in the cockpit and the ship dips to the left. "I just lost both left engines! See what you can do." He doesn't hear a reply from the little droid and tries to comm it again. Nothing. "Kest!" Taking a deep breath he tries restarting the left engines, the ship starting to spiral. First try, nothing. "Come on you piece of bantha crap, work!" Suddenly more alarms as he loses both right engines now. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You're a beautiful machine!" He hits the engine start buttons again and one on each side roar back to life. Suddenly he hears static in his ear and a jumbled set of words.

"….trajec…crash….status…"

"Base this is Solo. Don't know if you'll hear all this but I've lost an engine on each side. Trying…to straighten it out. Don't know if it'll work. If not, you'll find me in the water."

"Repeat…"

Han sighs, the ground was approaching fast and he didn't have time for this. He pulls on the yoke and tries his best to level out the ship. It was working, slowly, but he was going much too fast. No. In this case hitting the ground was going to mean a fiery death and he wasn't about to die now. "R3, if you can hear me, lock in tight. We're going swimming." He keeps one hand on the yoke and winces as he loses all the engines again. He could see the water ahead, if he could just get it to the water he'd be good. He makes sure his crash harness is secure and prepares for impact. He loses the control as the ship clips the top of the trees. No way to stop anything now so Han just prays to the gods that he makes it out alive and lets go of the yoke, holding onto his crash harness. He really missed the Falcon right now. He grits his teeth, even with the harness he was being rattled to his core, every hit on a tree breaking something off the ship. He was suddenly spinning through the air and a memory of this happening when he was young and at the Imperial Naval Academy enters his head. Well this time was for real and not a test. And he was not going to puke! Closing his eyes he breathes through his nose, relaxing his body for the impact he knew as now coming. Still he wasn't prepared for the actually ferocity of the impact with the water. He is thrown hard against his harness, enough to cause pain to radiate through his chest and for his head to smash into the cockpit canopy. Good thing he was wearing a flight helmet. The ship indeed breaks apart, but luckily the cockpit stays in one piece. Good because he won't die instantly. But now he was sinking into the ocean, the water quickly swallowing the pieces of the ship.

Pulling off the helmet he tosses it aside, ignoring the blood he sees on the broken visor. He takes in a breath, water was starting to fill the cockpit. He needed to get out. He starts struggling with the harness holding him to the seat, but for some reason it wouldn't release. "Really?!" With a deep sigh he curses and searches the cockpit for the emergency knife. He finds it rather quickly…just out of reach. "Perfect." He starts straining for the knife, his fingers just missing it. The water was up to his chest now. Maybe…yes! The knife was floating in the water. He reaches for it again, keeping his breathing deep and easy, calm. Panicking would not help right now. He manages to get the knife this time and starts cutting the harness away. His shoulder hurt a bit but he ignores it and continues to work on the harness. Soon he has it cut enough that he could get out from under it. Now the canopy. He pushes at it but it wasn't moving. The cockpit was full of water now and he manages one last breath before the water covers his head. He pushes at the canopy, using his shoulder, the one that wasn't painful, and his feet on the seat to push it open finally. He was pretty deep but he figured he could make it. He starts to swim upwards, his lungs starting to hurt in his chest. He manages to make it to the surface just as an x-wing flies over head. He gulps for air, his suit helping him float. A small aquatic vessel makes its way to him and he gladly climbs aboard.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Han chuckles at the young woman. "I'm alive so that's good enough for me."

"That was quite the crash, General. You're already the talk of the base."

Han smiles and nods, letting the officer take a look at the cut on his forehead. "When am I not?"

"General Organa is waiting for you at the med center."

"Oh…how about we take a few laps around the ocean first?" Laughter is the only response he gets.

* * *

"I swear that Corellian luck thing has to be true. Either that or you are just that good of a pilot, Solo."

Han grins, sitting on the bed in the middle of the med center, his flight suit turned down to his waist so Dr. Rous'e could take a look at his ribs and shoulder. "I'm just that good of course." His eyes turn to Leia's as she stands next to the bed, watching the doctor and Han. "I'll want to see that recording you got of the crash, Sweetheart."

Leia sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm sure you will. However, you'll have to wait while they recover the ship you broke. This, Han, is why we can't have nice things." The corners of her mouth twitches as she tries not to smile. She should be mad at him but she was just so relieved that he was alive and in relative good condition. And besides, she knew it wasn't his fault. The R3 unit that was on his ship had survived and they had already seen just how the ship had failed. He was lucky to be alive.

Han smiles at Leia. "Why YOU can't have nice things. I have nice things. Ow!"

"Ok so that is tender. Well looks like some bruised ribs, a strained shoulder, and that cut on your forehead. Nothing is broken, no internal bleeding. You'll need a few days rest and to take it easy." Dr. Rous'e takes a moment to spread some bacta gel on the cut on Han's forehead before he bandages up Han's ribs and shoulder. "If you start having headaches again let me know. And the same if there is any numbness. Other than the shoulder I don't think you aggravated any of your old injuries. But at your age it'll take you a bit longer to heal."

"Yeah yeah. Can I go now? This wet flight suit is making me cold."

"Of course. Just take it easy." Dr. Rous'e then nods to both Leia and Han. "Generals." He turns and heads over to another patient.

Han hops off the table and pulls up the flight suit, smiling as Leia helps him get it on over his injured shoulder. He sees the look in her eyes as she slides her hands down over his chest, one resting over his heart. "I'm ok, Leia. Just a little banged up."

Leia nods, blinking back tears. She could feel his heart beating strong under her hand and it was reassuring. "You smell like fish. And sweat. Let's get you home so you can shower and change. Then you can rest. I still have no idea what I am going to do with you." She smiles and leans up on tiptoes so she can kiss him.

Han returns the soft kiss before pulling back and taking her hand. "I could give you some ideas." He says with a very suggestive look.

"Not here!" says an exasperated Dr. Rous'e from across the room.

Han chuckles and leaves the med center with Leia, his hand holding hers tight. Yes, life was very good right now. He just hoped it didn't change anytime soon.

* * *

"General, there is a ship requesting clearance to land."

Leia had returned to work as soon as she was sure Han wasn't going to lapse into a coma or anything. He had followed her to the main control room an hour later, saying he was bored and wanted to watch the recording of his landing. He was currently watching it, with a bunch of other pilots around him, including Finn and Poe. But he was now looking at her, curious as to the ship wanting to land. They both knew it wasn't Chewie with the Falcon, he was still on Kashyyk and weren't supposed to return for another day or so. So Leia looks at the readout on the display in front of her of the type of ship requesting landing. Instantly she recognizes it and can't help but smile and get excited. "Allow them to land. I will meet them."

Han raises a brow at Leia's excitement. Who was so exciting? He is up and following her out of the base, catching up to her easily. "Who we meeting? Your boyfriend?" He smiles, teasing her.

Leia gives him a sideways glance and smiles. "My boyfriend isn't scheduled to be back until you leave on your next mission. You should know that." She giggles at his snort of playful disapproval, then answers his question. "Luke. It's Luke's ship! Which means he's back, and so is Rey."

Han smiles to himself. Rey was back! And Luke! He'd missed them both. "Finn will be happy that Rey is back."

Leia stops at the edge of an open landing pad and waits, leaning slightly against Han when his arm goes around her shoulders. She honestly was so happy that Luke was back. Now she could ask him the question that she had wanted to ask him the first time she had seen Rey. It was just too much of a coincidence that the girl looked so much like her and her real mother. Leia was sure that Rey was Jaina. It just felt…right. And a mother always knew. She hadn't told Han yet though, what she suspected. She honestly didn't want to get his hopes up in case she was wrong. Which she wasn't, she knew she wasn't. She just needed Luke to confirm it for her.

Han rubs his hand against Leia's arm, watching the ship land and then the ramp lower as soon as the engines were shut down. He watches Luke come out first and the smile that appears on his face is genuine. He watches as Leia goes to hug her brother, only following after a moment when the twins pull apart to look at each other. They were having one of their Force conversations again, his thoughts confirmed as Leia laughs and hugs Luke again. Han waits for his wife to let Luke go, then pulls his brother-in-law in for a one armed hug. "Don't go away again, Luke."

Luke smiles and hugs Han carefully, Leia having informed him of what happened. When the two men pull apart Luke sighs and shakes his head. "I'm going to have to have Threepio follow you around and keep you from doing dumb things aren't I?"

Han snorts and makes a face. "No! You do that and I will do more dumb things just to annoy that droid." He looks behind Luke, frowning slightly. "Where's Rey?"

Luke glances at his sister, then looks back at Han. "Actually…there is something you need to know about Rey."

Han frowns more. "She's ok, right?"

"Oh she's fine. It's just that…well…see…" Luke had no idea how to tell Han that Rey was Jaina. Leia had been easy, she'd already guessed it herself and he'd just confirmed it. Plus she understood his reasoning. For the moment, Luke wished he could communicate with Han the way he could with Leia. It would make things so much easier.

Leia, seeing Luke struggling to find a way to tell Han, smiles and touches her husband's hand. "Han…Rey is Jaina." Best to just come out and say it.

Han looks at Leia, completely confused. Rey was Jaina? What the heck did that mean? "I…what she's a replacement?"

"No. She IS Jaina. Han, Rey is your daughter Jaina." Luke smiles at the older man. "I wanted to tell you everything only I couldn't. It was for her own safety Han. Kylo Ren would have killed her if he knew she was still alive."

Han was still confused, that is until his eyes light on the girl they were discussing as she exits the ship. Rey was smiling and he knew that smile. How had he missed this before? She looked like Leia. The eyes…Finn was right, Jaina had her mother's eyes. And her name, Rey, he always used to call her his little Jai Jai when she was young. Rey, Jai, it all fell into place and became clear. Before he can stop himself he lashes out, fist connecting hard with Luke's jaw. All he could see was red. "You knew and you never told us?! You kept her from us! We could have kept her safe!"

Luke had felt the Force warn him of the incoming punch, yet he ignored the warning and let it happen. He knew this was Han's way of coping with the news. He winces at the force of the punch though and stumbles to the ground. He works his jaw, knowing he was going to be sore. Looking back at Han he calmly gets up, holding his jaw and shaking his head when the girls come to his rescue. "It's alright. Look, Han. I thought about that. But if I had brought her home, he would have found out. And he would have just killed her anyways. And you two as well. It was best for everyone that she disappeared."

Han growls, glaring at the other man. "You took her from us. You took them BOTH from us." He shakes off Leia's hand on his arm, her way of trying to calm him. "No. We could have protected her. Who knows what would have happened. Maybe Ben would have come for her and maybe we could have changed his mind!" He was getting angry again, his hands clenched into fists. "And you knew! You knew it was her didn't you?"

Leia glares right back at him, never one to back down from a fight. "Yes, I suspected she was Jaina. I didn't want to tell you because…well I figured something like this would happen."

Han shakes his head and turns to yell at Luke some more, only to have Rey suddenly hugging him tight. He winces, his ribs protesting. He was still angry and the pain wasn't helping. He was about to push her away when she speaks.

"Daddy." Rey smiles and rests her head against her father's chest, closing her eyes and just enjoying hugging him. The last she had seen him he was in a coma. And she'd had plenty of nightmares about what she'd seen happen between him and Kylo Ren. But here he was, alive and well, she could hear his heart beating, feel the warmth of his body, and then his one arm going around her. It dawns on her then that he had a bandage on. She goes to pull back, concern on her face.

But Han doesn't allow her to. As soon as she had called him Daddy, what she'd always called him as a child, his anger had melted away. Screw any pain he felt too, he had his baby girl back. With one good arm he hugs Rey tight to him, resting his cheek against the top of her head and closing his eyes. "My little Jai Jai. Jaina" He breathes her name, a tear escaping his closed eyes. Oh how he had dreamt of this day so many times, wishing his little girl was still alive. And now, here she was, alive and well.

Rey smiles and stays leaning against her father for a bit longer. Then she pulls away and gives her mother a hug. Leia kisses her daughter's cheek softly, stroking her hair lovingly while she holds her. Rey was taller than her, she got that from her father, but Leia didn't care. Her family was almost complete. "We missed you."

Han nods, moving over to touch Rey's back lightly, wanting to, no needing to touch her, to know she was real. "We did." He looks over at Luke. He wasn't sure if he could forgive him for taking Jaina from him, but for the moment he could be civil. "Come on. We can get something to eat and catch up." Plus he wanted a pain pill right now.

Luke nods and smiles as he follows the family, smiling more when Leia gestures for him to walk with her.

Rey looks at her father, smiling at him. "What did you do? Crash a ship."

Han chuckles, wincing a little. "Yes I did. I'll tell you all about it over some food."

"Where's Finn? And Chewie?"

"Finn is with Poe I'm sure. And Chewbacca is with his family. He'll be back tomorrow or the next day."

Leia falls back to walk with Luke, the twins watching the father and daughter walking in front of them. Turning her attention to her brother, Leia's look turns serious. "He'll hear about her now."

Luke nods, his eyes still on Han and Rey. "He will. But Snoke won't let him come for her. No. She has to go to them."

Leia frowns, stopping and turning towards her brother. "Is there nothing we can do? There has to be some way to help her and to bring Ben back."

Luke sighs. "Ben…has to come back on his own, Leia. He knows he failed to kill Han, now when he learns Jaina is alive, it will just make his anger worse. As for helping her…well…I have a plan. You'll need to begin training again. And you think Han will be up for some training as well?"

Leia smiles, taking her brother's arm and walking with him again. "Luke, if it means keeping Jaina safe, Han and I will do everything we can to make that happen. Now we better catch up. Han will want to tell you all about his crash too. You know how he loves to boast."

Luke nods, smiling and allowing Leia to lead him along after his brother-in-law and niece.

* * *

So there is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it. I am working on another story, but that one might take a little bit. I've had it in my head for a while. Kind of like Twilight meets Star Wars, only without the vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. I think we might be getting closer to the end. However, I do tend to let the story develop the way it wants to. So who knows. Oh and for those of you who wanted it…a naughty chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Leia sat back in her chair, sipping from her glass of wine. She was smiling softly to herself, enjoying watching her husband and daughter eating and talking with each other. Even after so many years of being apart, Leia could see so much of Han in Rey. They way they ate as if they hadn't eaten in days, the way they held their utensils. Even the way Rey was so animated in her speaking, expressions and hand movements coming and going as she spoke. Leia did not feel one bit jealous that father and daughter still shared that special bond. Maybe it was because Ben had always been more favourable to her, and Jaina had taken to following Han around when she could. Oh Ben had done the same when it was just the three of them. But when Jaina came along, she could see this now, Ben had taken to spending more time with his mother than his father. The little boy had been jealous not only of his sister's force abilities, but also the easy way his father and sister interacted. Everything seemed to come easy to Jaina, and less so to Ben. Leia felt so bad for her little boy. Even though his father loved and adored Ben, Han just couldn't relate to the little boy who dreamed about being the strongest Jedi and talked about it all day long. Jaina had been easier for Han to handle. She liked the same things he did, like fixing and flying ships. Ben had tried to be interested in the same things as his father, and he was good at some of the things, but it just hadn't been enough, Leia supposed. Ben had pulled away, buried himself in his Force training and studying. Leia hadn't noticed the gap between father and son until it was just too late, and Ben fell to the dark side.

And now, since the return of Jaina, Han seemed to have completely written his son off. Anytime Luke or Leia mentioned him, Han would either change the subject or just become closed off. Leia knew why of course. Even though deep down Han loved his son and wanted Ben back, the past year, the nightmares he'd had to endure, not to mention when he'd had a relapse and been hospitalized due to the miniscule damage to his heart from the lightsaber, well it had just hardened Han's heart towards the monster his son had become. Leia knew too that Han had been deeply hurt by Ben's attempt to kill him, not just physically. So having Rey/Jaina here was like a balm to Han's wounded heart and soul. So any talk of Ben, or as both Rey and Han called him, Kylo Ren caused Han to close himself off. Jaina was the only one who could reach him in those times. This of course still frustrated Leia a bit, though she hid it well. It wasn't until she realized that Jaina was simply a way for him to push back his feelings towards his son, that Leia let the frustration go. But she still felt in some way like Han blamed her for Ben's betrayal. She never let on though that that was what she thought. And she would allow Rey to be the one to calm her father, if it meant Han was happy. And honestly, it was Jaina, she couldn't be jealous of her own daughter.

Leia glances at Luke, seeing he was watching Han and Rey as well. Good, this gave her a chance to study her brother. She had missed him so much while he was gone. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in years. She wondered how it had been for him, being self-isolated for all those years. He must have been lonely. But Leia knew that it was Luke's way of healing after the devastation of his own nephew and student turning to the dark side and destroying so many lives in the process. Luke had felt so guilty, taking all the blame on himself, and Han hadn't helped matters by taking his own pain out on Luke. So honestly, Leia couldn't blame her brother for leaving and hiding away. She was just glad he was back now, and in a much better place.

Laughter brings her mind back to the two across the table and she smiles more as she sips her wine. She hadn't seen Han laugh like that in a while. She missed that look, the carefree, I have no worries type of look he got when he really laughed. It had been missing for so long. She wanted to see it more. Suddenly she jumps as the door to her quarters slams open and in runs Finn, right to Rey and hugging her where she sat. A bashful looking Poe waits by the door until Leia ushers him in.

"I'm sorry, General, I told him to knock first."

"It's alright, Poe. Hello Finn."

Finn suddenly looks up, letting Rey go, which allows her to get up and throw her arms around him, giving him a friendly kiss hello. This of course distracts Finn, who hugs Rey again, telling her how much he missed her and asking her all sorts of questions while also trying to tell her everything that had happened to him.

Leia sees the way Han was looking at Finn and she stifles a giggle behind her wine glass, a smile once again gracing her face. Han looked like he wanted to get up and separate the two young people immediately, and she was sure what would follow would be a stern lecture to Finn about not kissing his daughter! Han was obviously one of those father's who disapproved of any male trying for his daughter's affections. But they both knew Finn. He was a good man and if Rey liked him too well, she wasn't a little girl anymore and could make her own decisions about men. However, it was adorable seeing that look on Han's face. She'd always loved his protective side.

Luke stays quiet, watching the two. Unlike Jedi of old, Luke was not one to disapprove of relationships. He believed it was a great love between two individuals that could decide on if one fell to the dark side or not. True, his father Anakin Skywalker had fallen because of a misguided belief that it would save his wife, Luke and Leia's mother Padme, from dying. That had been Palpatine's doing, Luke was sure that if Palpatine had not interfered, his father would never have become Darth Vader. Luke had learned that most, if not all Jedi that had fallen, were in some way manipulated by another, usually a Sith. It was just the way of the dark side, to manipulate and destroy the good until there was nothing left but the bad. It was why Luke was sure he could bring Ben back, but he needed the help of all of Ben's family to do so.

Han didn't know what to think of the way Rey and Finn were holding each other. He frowns just a little. He wasn't jealous but he did feel like maybe Finn should let his daughter go and take a few steps back…like maybe a hundred. He liked Finn, he was a quick learner and always amusing. He was quickly becoming like a son to Han. However, that didn't mean he was ready to accept his little girl in a relationship with the young man. Han is about to say something when he feels a gentle hand on his thigh, patting lightly. He looks at Leia, still wearing a frown and sees her smile at him and shake her head, successfully conveying that she thought he should just let it go. He takes a deep breath, his chest protesting the movement, and then finally speaks. "Finn, get off my daughter. You two want to join us?"

"I knew it! I told you. She has General Organa's eyes." Says Finn triumphantly as he finally releases Rey. He stays standing next to her though, smiling the whole time, unaware of Han's annoyance at Finn's closeness to Rey. "Actually, I was wondering if I could show Rey around." This question he directs at Rey, his smile getting even larger when she eagerly nods her head.

"I would love that, Finn." Rey looks back to her parents and uncle, waiting for them to agree.

Leia smiles at the two young people. There might not be love there yet but they obviously very much liked each other. "Of course, Rey. Maybe he can show you to your quarters as well."

"I'm not staying here?"

"She's not staying here?"

Both Han and Rey look towards Leia, asking the same question. Leia sets her wine glass down, her other hand still remaining on Han's thigh. She now moves that hand, softly stroking her husband's thigh in a soothing manner as she looks at him. "Darling, she is old enough to be on her own. And she will have the quarters right next to ours." She looks at Rey, smiling. "Go on. Have some fun. We aren't going anywhere." And neither are you, Leia thinks to herself, her eyes becoming misty again as she thinks about all the years without her daughter. She watches as Finn and Rey leave, only after Rey gives a kiss and hug to both her parents and her uncle. Leia then turns her attention to Poe, who was still standing quietly near the door. "You're welcome to join us, Poe. There is plenty."

Poe smiles and shakes his head. "No thank you, General. I have already eaten. Actually, since those two are gone, I was thinking perhaps I could show Jedi Master Skywalker around."

Luke, finished his meal by now and simply observing everyone and their interactions with each other, looks at his sister and brother-in-law with a smile. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to check on Threepio and R2." He of course had been met by the two droids soon after leaving the landing pad with his family. He wondered about Threepio's red arm but hadn't asked about it. He hadn't known how much he had missed the talkative C3P0 until he'd seen the droid again and heard him chattering away. And R2 as well. "And if Poe doesn't mind I'd like to see my old X-Wing."

Poe instantly smiles, nodding his head. "I know where it is." Honestly, he really wanted to talk with the Jedi Master and maybe see about the two of them taking their x-wings out for a spin. He knew all about Luke and the Rebellion.

Luke smiles at the younger man and gets up from the table. "Well then, let's go see it. And please, call me Luke." He looks at his sister and leans down to give her a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek. He pats Han on the shoulder, the good one, and then starts to follow Poe to the door.

"Oh and Luke. I managed to get you the quarters across from Rey's. Didn't want you too far." Leia says with a smile, watching as Luke nods and follows Poe out. She hears Luke's voice in her head and feels his brotherly love for her flowing through their connection along with the words ' _We'll talk later._ ' As soon as the door closes she turns towards Han. "No."

"But…you didn't even know what I was going to say."

"I do know. You don't like her not being close. She is close, Han. She's a young woman and she needs her space. Besides, there is only one bedroom in here. And she is just next door." Leia smiles at her husband's frown, leaning towards him to kiss his lips. When he leans back, not allowing her to kiss him, the smile leaves her face and she lets out a sigh. She could see him closing up and she was NOT going to let him do that this time. "She is here, Han. She's safe. She's with us. She's _safe_."

"How do you know? She should be here, with us." He frowns, his body stiff as thought after thought of worst case scenarios rush through his mind. "What if we have a spy among us and he or she grabs her and takes her to Ren? What if she gets hurt? What if…"

Leia sighs again and grabs Han's face, leaning over to kiss him deeply, cutting him off mid sentence. Han at first resists, trying to pull away, but Leia holds tight and when he begins to relax she slides over onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Only when she feels Han's hands on her hips and his lips returning her kiss does she slowly pull back. For a moment she just stares at him, his eyes were still filled with worry, though she could see that it wasn't as intense as it had been. She smiles again, her fingers now softly caressing his cheeks, his forehead, then slowly down to his jaw line. She knew when his eyes closed that she was having the affect on him she was hoping for. She leans in again and places a series of soft kisses against his mouth, speaking quietly between each kiss. "She is safe, Han. She is home and nothing will happen to her. Nothing."

Han allows her to use her magic on him. He knew what she was doing and as much as he wanted to remain frustrated and concerned for his daughter's wellbeing, Leia was not playing fair. His thoughts slowly turn to other things, her words, her touch, her kisses calming him, making him melt. His hands were resting on her hips, his thumbs slowly moving up and down in a caressing manner. "You aren't playing fair, Sweetheart."

Leia smiles, her mouth now playing along his jaw, moving towards his ear. Once there she bites his earlobe playfully before whispering to him. "You never play fair, why should I?" She screams as she finds herself suddenly on her back on the table, a playfully glaring Han holding her down with his hands and body. She knew there were dishes being knocked about, and under her, but honestly, she was very much enjoying this turn of events. And she had obviously gotten her husband's mind off what had been bothering him and onto better things. "Han! What are you doing?! My clothes!"

Two could play at this game Han thought, and he was a master at it. "You are distracting me, Sweetheart. And who said you could use sex to do that?"

Leia licks her lips and softly bites her bottom lip, an innocent but slightly naughty look on her face. Her hands were now playing with the hair at the back of his head, her fingers running through it. "Me? Oh Han, I was just trying to make you feel better. I really had no intention of it going anywhere." She smiles sweetly up at him, pressing her lower half against his. She could already feel just how she was affecting him.

Han smirks just a little, his eyes taking in how flushed her skin was, how her eyes sparkled with mischief. The way she was pressing up against him and the way her breathing was becoming quick told him her words were just for play. "Yeah right. Maybe General Leia needs to be reminded just what using sex for manipulation will get her." With a wicked grin Han slides his hands up under her top. Leia however had other ideas and grabs his hands to stop him. Han gives her disapproving look and takes her hands, pinning them to the table above her head, which causes one of the glasses on the table to fall to the floor. The sound of breaking glass brings Han back to reality for a moment and he releases his wife and takes a step back. "Come on."

Leia, still having other ideas smiles at Han and gestures to the sofa in the room. "Sit."

"Still giving orders, General?"

"You may be the same rank as me, Flyboy, but I outrank you in the order of things. Now go, sit." She waits for him to finally move away and then she sits up and hops down off the table. With a dramatic sigh she looks at her dirty clothes. "Now I need to go change."

Han gives her his famous lop-sided grin at her words, though he does follow her order and sits on the sofa. "I can help you with that."

Leia instead walks to the door to their quarters and locks it, then lowers the lights, shuts the shades, and finally tosses him the remote to the room's sound system. "You pick out some nice light music. Something to go with the mood. I will be right back." She gives him a sultry smile and walks off to their bedroom to change. Han, who had caught the remote easily, knows just what she was looking for. He flips through the lists of music on the small screen of the remote and finally settles on some smooth Corellian jazz. Just the perfect sound to go with the mood they'd been creating. He tosses the remote onto the end table next to the sofa and then while he waits for Leia to return, he undoes his blaster rig and takes it off, setting it on the end table too. Even if they were locked in their quarters, he wanted his blaster close. One never knew when things would turn to crap. He hears the bedroom door open and is about to turn when he hears Leia's voice.

"Don't. Close your eyes."

Han does as he's told, a smile appearing on his face as he leans back in the sofa and waits, eyes closed as requested. He feels Leia approaching and then her settle on his lap again, her thighs on either side of his.

"Now you can look."

And he does, and his erection in his pants instantly throbs. She was naked and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her hair was down as well, he loved when she let it down. His hands instantly move to her thighs, softly stroking the smooth skin.

Leia softly moans at his touch, her eyes locked with Han's. Her hands slide softly up his arms, moving to the front of his shirt before sliding down to the hem of it. She slips her hands underneath and slides them up, pushing his shirt up at the same time. Her hands stop as they skim over the bottom of the bandage wrapped around his chest. A frown replaces her smile. Even though Han hid his pain well, he was still hurt. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

Han could read her like a book and when her hands stop, he moves his own hands up to her face, taking hold of it gently and pulling her in closer. "I'm feeling no pain. You can't hurt me, Leia." He softly kisses her lips, smiling as she starts to protest. "I will feel pain soon if you don't do something about it, Sweetheart. Besides, I'm in a celebrating mood. And you did start this. Wouldn't be fair if you changed your mind now."

Leia hesitates for just a moment, but Han's hands sliding down to cup her breasts, his loving smile, all of it made up her mind for her. "You tell me to stop if you feel pain."

Han just nods before leaning in for a kiss again, this time one with a little more passion to it. His thumbs brush against her taut nipples and he grins a little when Leia moans into his mouth. This encourages him more and begins to squeeze and tug on her nipples, only stopping to caress and massage her breasts.

Leia could feel tingles of electricity running from her breasts straight down to her core. Han was excellent with his hands, knowing just how to touch her to make her crazy with desire for him. Pulling back for the kiss she grins wickedly at him as her hands once again start to slide up under his shirt. "You have entirely too many clothes on." She arches her neck back, grinding herself a little against the bulge in Han's pants as her husband assaults first her neck with licks and kisses, before his mouth finds its way down to her breasts. She gasps as he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks hard on it. Ok he was also very good with his mouth too. She doesn't want to stop him, however, he really was wearing too many clothes and she wanted to feel his skin against hers. She knew this mood they were in, the love making that was soon to happen, was mainly a celebration of getting their daughter back. But for her, it was also a way for her to cement in her mind that he was still alive and well. When she had heard about his ship crashing she had been terrified she was going to lose him again. That was one of her biggest fears, though like anything else that worried her, she hid it well. She couldn't lose Han again, never again. When she manages to get him to leave her breast, she pulls his shirt off over his head, careful of his sore shoulder. Tossing the shirt aside she moves her hands back to his chest, sliding them over the large wrap bandage he was wearing to heal his ribs. Her eyes go to the round scar on his chest and she leans on to kiss it tenderly. It was just a scar, another one to add to his collection. Just a scar she told herself. She hesitates again, remembering just how close she had come to losing him forever and tears fill her eyes.

Han could see where she was heading in her mind. His accident today had made the year old wound of his almost death by Kylo Ren's hand open up again for Leia. With his hands he softly caresses her skin, not wanting to ruin the mood. He leans in and softly whispers in her ear. "I love you, Leia. I'm here." He nips her earlobe with his teeth, much like she had done to him earlier. He hears her moan softly and knows that she was giving in to his touch. He decides to take control and lifts her off him, laying her back on the sofa, while settling himself between her spread legs. He leans down and kisses her deeply, passionately, with all the love her felt for her. When she opens her mouth to him he slips his tongue into her mouth, running it along her own. His hands had begun to move enticingly along her naked skin. He knew just where to touch her, just where to caress her to stroke that fire that was building inside of her. He was painfully hard inside his pants but he ignored that. He was on a mission now, as his mouth leaves hers to travel over her face, her neck, her breasts, leaving kisses all over her skin. His hand slides down between her legs, one finger teasing over her most sensitive area before finally dipping into the warmth and wetness he so desperately wanted to touch. He grins around one nipple, his eyes moving up to look at her face as Leia arches against him, a loud, guttural moan escaping her lips as his starts to stroke one, then two fingers in and out of her. He loved doing this to her, to see the pleasure on her face, pleasure he was giving her, gave him great satisfaction. She was biting her lip now, her hips starting to move along with his fingers. Her eyes were closed and she had one hand clutching at the back of his head while the other was clutching at the cushion of the sofa. Kest she was gorgeous! Even at her age she was the most beautiful, sexy woman he had ever laid eyes on. Han honestly still couldn't believe his luck. A princess and a guy like him indeed. With a grin he begins moving his mouth further down her body, leaving a trail of kisses, licks, and little red marks where his teeth had nipped her. His fingers continue to move within her. She was so wet, he just had to taste her. His tongue comes out to flick over and around her clit, teasing her. Her moans were now almost constant, his name was joining those moans as well. Her legs had moved so they were over his shoulders and her fingers with gripping the back of his head and his hair, both hands now. Pulling his fingers from her heat he replaces them instantly with his own tongue.

Leia was in heaven. Han was just plain excellent with every part of his body. Her hands were buried in his hair, holding tight to the back of his head. She couldn't stop moaning so moving her hips so she could match the pace and movement of his tongue against her core. "Gods, Han! Yes!" She was panting now, his hands having slipping back up to her breasts were causing her even more pleasure as his nimble fingers played with her hardened nipples. She had never known pleasure like the pleasure he could give her. He was damn right when he had said they still had a few good years in them. Leia could feel her climax coming hard and fast, her hips moving as she presses herself against Han's working mouth. It isn't until he brings his mouth up and actually runs his tongue hard over her clit that she actually falls over the edge. With a yell of pure pleasure her orgasm explodes within her, her body going rigid, arching up off the sofa. "Han!" It takes a moment for her body to come down off the high, and it is only then she hears soft chuckling coming from the man now kneeling between her legs. With half closed eyes she watches as her husband begins to undo his pants, her desire for him great, just the sight of him doing that simple action causing her body to already begin climbing towards yet another orgasm. He really did look incredible for a man his age, all lean and toned. And she can't help licking her lips in anticipation as Han's erection springs free from his pants as he pushes them down. He wasn't wearing any underwear, sneaky man! An evil little grin appears on her face as her lust filled eyes meet his. "You were looking for a quickie earlier weren't you?"

Han can't help the self satisfied grin as he removes his pants, already having kicked off his boots and socks while Leia was melting into the sofa post-orgasm. He was aching for her, aching to be buried deep inside her. At her words he shrugs his good shoulder, moving to settle himself between her spread legs. "Hmmm…I might have thought about that time we found ourselves alone in the control room one night. Plus, you know I always…come prepared." He winks at her, moving against her so his manhood rubs through her slick folds but doesn't penetrate her yet. He lets out a deep, growling groan. He loved doing this, it was almost as good as being inside her. Almost. He settles his body against hers, her legs moving to wrap around his hips while her arms move around his shoulders, one hand playing in his hair.

Leia softly moans, pressing against him. What he was doing was quickly bringing her back around for her second climax. The head of his penis felt exquisite as it rubbed over her clit. Her breathing was becoming heavy again. "Mmmmm…I remember that time…" She lets out a soft gasp as the tip of his penis slips into her, but then he pulls right back out and resumes rubbing his length just through her folds. He was teasing her, but then he was good at teasing her. A smile graces her lips and she leans up to kiss him softly for a moment, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip when she pulls back from the kiss. "Never had been taken over a command console before." Again the tip dips into her and retreats. "Stop teasing, Han."

"Tell me what you want then, Leia." Han says as he places kisses against her mouth, one hand moving to grasp her hip while the other holds the arm of the sofa above her head to steady himself. He honestly was getting desperate himself, but he loved hearing her tell him she wanted him.

Leia moans and licks her lips, her breathing coming in soft little gasps as he continues to tease her. "I want you, Han. I want you deep inside me." She moans as he enters her again, this time not pulling out, but rather sinking deep into her. Han's own moan echoes hers as he feels her hot and warm, wrapped snuggly around his hard cock.

"Tell me, Leia."

Leia tightened her legs around his hips, her heels pressing into his backside, while her one hand still grips the back of his head, her other hand now pressing against his back. She could feel him trembling a little and she knew it was because he desperately needed to move. "Make love to me, Han. Fuck me!"

Han growls at her use of profanity. His mouth presses hard against hers as he pulls out and then slams back into her. His movements at first are slow, using long, hard thrusts before pulling out slowly, only to slam back into her again. He pulls back from the kiss, his mouth going to her neck, his teeth nipping her tender skin as he continues to thrust into her, his hips shifting in such a way to give her maximum pleasure. Her cries of pleasure were matched by his own grunts and groans as he did as his wife had asked. His hands grip her hip and the sofa armrest, his toes digging into the cushion below them as he works his cock in and out of Leia's sweet heat. He was starting to pant, his chest hurt but the pleasure that was radiating through his body was all he was paying attention to. He could feel Leia pressing her heels into his ass, a sure indication she wanted him to go faster, harder and deeper. He shifts his hips, looking for her sweet spot. When she arches hard against him and her body tightens around his cock he knows he'd hit it. Her cry of pleasure, the way she said his name, it was all just driving him quickly to his orgasm. However, he was going to hold off as long as he could. The pleasure was just too good. "Leia." He groans out her name, lifting his body off of hers just a little so he could thrust into her better, harder, like he knew she enjoyed.

Leia was writhing underneath her husband, her body moving with his, matching his movements. "Han, oh Han!" She lifts her head, kissing all over his face, her hands pressed against his cheeks. "You feel so good!" She moans out, her head falling back to the sofa cushion, while her hands move to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin a little. With every movement he made within her she was being driven closer and closer to her second orgasm of the night. By the way Han's movements were speeding up, she knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer either. However, she also knew that they probably weren't finished for the night either. Even at Han's age, he still could make love multiple times a night. She chalked it up to his Corellian blood. She loved he was Corellian! That thought is suddenly thrown from her mind as Han once again hits that oh so pleasurable spot within her. She screams out his name again, her nails digging more into his skin, her feet pressing him deeper into her. So close, she was just so close.

Han for his part was pumping his rock hard cock hard and fast into Leia's welcoming body again and again, his breathing coming in panting gasps as he works up a sweat. His hand clutching Leia's hip would probably leave a slight bruise, he was holding onto her just so hard. He shifts his hips again, ramming hard and deep into her, hitting her sweet spot. Leia screams out in pure pleasure, her whole body arching up against Han's as her orgasm hits and sends her plunging into a world of pure, mind blowing pleasure. With her body clamped tight as a vice around him, Han slams as deep into her as he can, letting out his own guttural cry as his climax hits, his seed shooting deep into her womb. He stiffens, the pleasure moving in shockwaves through him, stars appearing before his eyes. He jerks within her, emptying every last bit. When it is done he collapses against her, his breathing ragged. Leia's body too relaxes into the sofa, Han's weight on top of her welcomed as she holds him tight against her. Her legs relax and release his hips, her feet slipping down to rest against his calves. Han had his head pillowed on one of her breasts so she softly and lovingly runs her fingers through his sweaty hair, waiting for her own breathing to calm. She felt incredibly good right now, her whole body limp and satisfied. "Mmmmmm…I love you."

A smile graces Han's lips and he places a soft kiss against her breast that he was using as a pillow. "And I love you, Sweetheart." After a moment of just cuddling with her in post-coitus bliss, Han places one more soft kiss against her breast before moving around so he was lying behind her on his side, with her back against his chest. His arms and one leg trap her against him. Not that Leia cared really, Han could hold her like this anytime he wanted.

With his arms around her she softly strokes her fingers up one of his arms and back down again, her eyes closing. Han was a cuddler, she'd learned that early on in their relationship. He liked to sleep with at least some part of his body touching her, be it just a foot or both arms wrapped tight around her. And she wouldn't have it any other way. His arms around her gave her just as much pleasure as their love making did. Only in a different way. When he held her, all she felt was love and warmth. His arms were like her own personal security blanket. Nothing could harm her when she was in his arms. After a moment of contemplating her husband and just how much she loved him, she opens her eyes, turning her head so she could see Han. "Still think we should make Jaina sleep here in our quarters?"

"You little minx. That was why you seduced me?" Han gives her a smile, kissing her lips softly, his own lingering on hers as they shared another slow and tender kiss. "You're right. Of course. I just…we just got her back. I want her around as much as possible."

Leia returns his kiss before turning her head around again, her eyes on the holo-frame on the wall across from them. It could be used as a holo-viewer for the holo-net, or simply for personal holo-pictures. Right now it was cycling through a series of pictures, ones of family, ones of landscapes, and occasionally small animals that Leia thought were adorable. A picture appears of her and Han, the two of them looking at each other and laughing. It was a candid that Lando had taken, and Leia just had to have it. It was one of her favourites from when they were younger. Han looked so handsome. Turning her head again, Leia places a soft kiss against her husband's bicep. "I know. I want her around too but she is a grown woman, Han. She will want her own space. And she is next door."

Han sighs, kissing the back of her head gently before burying his nose in her hair. He loved the smell of her shampoo. "I know. I'm trying, Leia."

"I know, Darling. I know." Leia was feeling a bit sleepy. Plus, even with Han's warm body pressed against hers from behind, she was getting a bit cold, the sweat on their bodies having cooled. She gives a little shiver, pressing herself back into her husband and pulling his arm tighter around her. Basically, she was using Han as a blanket.

Han could see what she was doing and he chuckles. "Come on, Princess. Let's go take a quick shower, then have a nap. I'm sure Jaina will want to talk more when she gets done with Finn." Han lets her go, moving out from behind her and getting up off the sofa. He holds his hand out to her, smiling when she accepts and helps her off the sofa. "I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy?"

Leia giggles and then nods. "All the time. Never stop."

Han grins and shakes his head. "Never will. Come on. You got me all sweaty." He starts leading her towards the refresher.

Leia gives him one of her sexy little grins, her eyes flashing with desire again. "It wouldn't be the first time, Flyboy. Or the last."

Han gives a playful groan of exasperation as they enter the refresher. "Really? Again? You're going to be the death of me." He grins and winks at her.

As the door to the refresher closes, Leia's laughter can be heard, low and sultry. And all Han can think about is the fact that it definitely wouldn't be a bad way to go.

* * *

Whoo! Haven't written that stuff in a while! Hope it's ok for everyone. Once again, thank you to all reviewers. You people are great!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, it will be a short one about Ben. I thought it'd be good to throw him in there so we can all see what he's been up to.

* * *

Kylo Ren sat in his chambers, staring at the burned shell of his grandfather's helmet. He needed some guidance right now. His master, Snoke, had been driving him hard in his training. Usually Kylo enjoyed pushing his body to the limit. But unfortunately he was still healing from the wounds that had been inflicted on him at the StarKiller base. His side is what hurt the most, where that damn Wookiee had shot him. Damn Han Solo and his creature! Kylo Ren was going to kill the Wookiee next. Then that girl, he hated her the most. She had left him with the scar on his face. And she had turned his mind reading technique back against him. She had frustrated him to no end, causing his anger and hatred to rise to an all new high. She would die by his hand too. But her death was going to be slow and painful. She deserved that much.

"Kylo?"

Kylo looks up and over at the man standing in the door to his chambers, Hux. "Something you need?"

Hux glances at his friend…well if you could call the relationship between him and Kylo a friendship. It was more of…a mutual respect for each other. Plus Hux wasn't afraid of Kylo Ren. Snoke wouldn't allow his right hand man to be harmed by his pupil. "Supreme Leader Snoke requests you join him for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." In fact, Kylo hadn't had very much to eat in days. Something, he didn't know what, was causing him to lose his appetite quickly. He would be hungry one moment, and then when he'd only had a couple of bites, the food in his mouth would suddenly lose all flavour and just turn his stomach. He had been losing a lot of weight, but thankfully no one noticed.

"He said you have no choice." Hux says before turning and leaving. Kylo might not be hungry but he needed food. The young man had lost weight and even Snoke was concerned. As concerned a Sith Master could be.

Kylo growls softly and pulls his own helmet on, a new one, his original having been lost back on StarKiller. Standing he bows his head to Darth Vader's mask and then turns to leave. He soon arrives at the dining chambers that Snoke occupied and walks inside. He was glad he was wearing his mask, seeing the Sith in person always made him grimace.

Snoke was casually eating some meat, raw, from a plate in front of him. He looks up as Kylo Ren walks in. Walks in and doesn't bow or drop to one knee. That always irked Snoke. The boy should have much more respect for him, should follow him like Vader had followed Palpatine. However, even having been training Kylo for this long, Snoke could still see Han Solo in him. Solo would never bow to anyone. Snoke was going to have to teach the boy a lesson again. Without warning he sends a wave of Force lightning at Kylo, hitting him square in the chest. His eyes never leave the boy as he falls to the floor, the lightning enveloping his thin body. Snoke even goes as far as to take another bite of the raw meat, waiting until he feels Kylo's will bending to him. Only then does he stop the lightning. He remains silent, looking away from Kylo and down at his food. He had it all in front of him. If Kylo wanted to eat, he could come get some himself. He wasn't the boy's father. He was his teacher.

Kylo winces as he slowly pushes his body into a kneeling position. His heart was beating faster than ever, thanks to the electricity slowly leaving his body. He hurt all over, but especially in his side. Damn that Wookiee! Once on his knees he lowers his head. He hadn't been thinking and had forgotten to kneel before his master. Snoke would see an apology as weakness and so Kylo just kneeled there. A part of him wondered why he was being punished for something as simple as not kneeling. He squelches that defiant side down and waits for Snoke to speak. It wouldn't be good to fight with his master.

Snoke takes a little more time eating, and then finally he looks at Kylo. "You haven't been eating? Something is bothering you?"

Kylo does not look up; instead stares at the floor, letting his anger soothe his pain. "I eat, Master."

"Must I remind you what happens when you lie to me, Ren?" Snoke actually enjoyed disciplining the boy. Ben Solo had not been his first choice for apprentice. His sister would have been better. However, she just would never give in to anger. Ben had been easier to corrupt. And then, when he thought he might be able to turn the granddaughter of Vader as well, Kylo Ren had taken that from him and killed her himself. He hated the boy for that. Oh but now, now he knew the truth and he was looking forward to using the information to draw his student further into the dark side.

"No, Master. But I do eat." He hadn't been lying. He ate…just not as much as he used to. Something was messing with his head, and he didn't know what.

Snoke snorts and gestures to the guards standing by the door to leave. Once he and his student are alone in the room, he tosses Kylo some bits of raw meat. "Eat." Treating Kylo like an animal was something only done when the two of them were alone. Snoke saw this treatment of the young man as part of his training. Kylo Ren still was too wild; he needed to control his temper and anger better. So until he did, Snoke would treat him like an animal. He watches as Kylo gingerly picks up the meat with his gloved hand, and then removes his helmet. Snoke shakes his head as the man starts to slowly eat the meat. He could feel the anger rolling off Kylo, anger and just a bit of humiliation. Good. "You need to eat more if you want to be ready to meet your sister in battle." Snoke smirks as Kylo chokes a little on the meat and looks up at him with a surprised look on his face. "No, she isn't dead. You didn't kill her. Another failure of yours."

Kylo didn't know if Snoke was lying to piss him off, or telling the truth to…well piss him off. He already felt like a failure because he hadn't killed the deserter and that girl. To know he failed his Master again…well it just made him more and more angry. "But…she is dead. She died. I blew up the ship she was aboard."

"NO! You didn't. She was hidden away by the Jedi Skywalker. Hidden away so he could turn her against you and use her to continue his vile plan for the galaxy when she came of age. Well, she has grown up and is now in Skywalker's hands. You failed to kill her at the Academy and you failed to kill her on the StarKiller." He grins evilly as he sees Kylo's surprise turn to anger and self-loathing. "Yes. SHE is your sister. And she is much more powerful than you." Jealousy was pouring off his student. Snoke smirked. Good. "You will need all your strength and aggression to destroy her. However, you will also need to outwit her. You will need to harness that aggression. Can you do that, Knight of Ren?"

Kylo growls, his teeth gritting together. "I will kill her, Master. I will not fail you again."

Snoke finishes the meat and leans back, picking up his goblet of wineblood and taking a sip. "How can I be sure of that? You failed me by trying to kill your sister in the first place. And you failed to kill your father. I am wondering…perhaps you still have…a connection to the Solos?"

It hit him like a blow to the head. His father was alive?! Part of him, deep, deep, deep down inside, the part he tried so desperately to rid himself of, cheered! His father was alive! He pushes that bit of disgustingness down and roars. "I killed him! I ran him through! You lie!"

Snoke stands and sprays Kylo Ren with Force lightning again, this time not letting up. "What have I told you about disrespecting me?!"

Kylo cries out in pain, a part of him calling out through the Force to his own mother, the pain was so bad. He'd never been shot with Force lightning twice in so many minutes. His body was rigid as the electricity coursed through it. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest and he couldn't draw breath. Only when he is close to unconscious does Snoke stop. This time Kylo remains on the ground, gasping for breath and unable to move a muscle. He feels himself being picked up and dragged by Snoke's guards from the room. They leave him on the floor of his own chambers, tossing his helmet in after him. He felt his body shaking, the after effect of the electricity still with him. The little he had eaten comes up and exits his mouth onto the floor. He doesn't move though, his mind still in shock over everything Snoke had told him. He didn't know what to feel anymore. He wondered why he wanted to make Snoke proud of him. He doubted his grandfather had to go through what he was currently going through. But…he wanted to be just as powerful as Darth Vader. And if that meant going through the abuse heaped upon him by Snoke, well then so be it. Finally pulling himself from the floor he limps over to the refresher in his chambers, his body still shaking. Well…if Jaina and Han Solo were still alive, he would make sure that the next time he met them, they would not be when he was finished. He would make his grandfather proud. He would rid the galaxy of the despicable Han Solo and Jaina Solo. And if he accompanied those two, Luke Skywalker would die as well. He would not fail again. He would become the most powerful Sith there ever was. He would finish what his grandfather started.

Looking in the mirror he stares at himself, glaring. "I will destroy them all. I will not be a failure." He then smashes his fist into the mirror before turning to leave the refresher after rinsing his mouth. He picks up his helmet off the floor and pulls it on before leave his chambers. He had training to do.

* * *

Far away, General Leia Organa clings to her husband as he sleeps, tears in her eyes, and Ben's cry for help still echoing in her mind.

* * *

There. I think I'll add in Ben some more. So hope you like it. I figure Snoke abuses Ben to keep him angry and under his control. Though who knows, it might just backfire in the end.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for not updating sooner. Life got away from me. But here is chapter 10. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Really, he was just too old for this. He'd gladly admit this out loud, if he thought anyone would actually listen to him. Han was really starting to wonder if Luke was torturing him as payback for the punch. But that had been a while ago…Luke couldn't be still holding a grudge could he? Han didn't know but he was about ready to collapse so he stops running, the others already far ahead of him. Usually he could keep up with them but last night he hadn't slept well so he really didn't have the energy for a run today.

With his hands on his hips he begins pacing slightly on the trail, trying to catch his breath while ignoring the pain in his chest. He looks back down the trail, to the base that was far off in the distance but still viewable from where he stood. He wanted to run back there, just to check on Leia. She had been unable to attend the training session today because she was needed in the command center. But after his dream last night, or rather the nightmare, he just wanted to stay close to her. He usually could go back to sleep after a nightmare, as long as Leia was beside him. But for some reason the nightmare just kept repeating itself whenever he fell asleep again. Finally at about 3am he had given up on sleep and just stayed awake. Something nagged him about the dream, something he still couldn't put his finger on.

He turns when he hears someone coming down the path behind him. Luke appears around a curve and he gives his brother-in-law a smile.

Luke runs up to Han, stopping next to him. "Rey was worried you'd collapsed."

Han snorts and rolls his eyes. "She worries more about me than Leia does. And Leia always worries."

Luke chuckled and pats Han on the back lightly. "You really don't give them a choice you know."

Looking over at Luke with his famous innocent look on his face, Han speaks. "Me? I haven't done anything in a while."

"Really? You really want to go there, Han?"

"Fine. But I have been accident free for a month or so now. And that falling through the ice thing wasn't my fault." Han catches Luke's look and frowns slightly. "What? Finn and Rey wanted to do ice fishing."

"And you were very lucky Rey was there now aren't you?" Luke couldn't keep the playful smile off his face. It was fun annoying Han.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. All you Force users are the same. You all love torturing me." He pushes Luke lightly, grinning now. He glances behind them. "Where are the others anyways?"

Luke looks where Han did and then back towards the base off in the distance. "I told them to finish the run to the cave, then to rest there and do their meditation exercises. Something YOU need to start doing, Han." He rolls his eyes at Han's look. "Don't. I know you think it's just for us…Force users, but it's really not, Han. It's for you too. It'll help you manage your emotions better. And like I keep telling you, just because you can't control the Force, doesn't mean it can't help you when you need it to. There…"

"Yeah I know. 'There is more to the Force than just moving crap and using a lightsabre.' I heard you the first thousand times, Luke. Look. I don't mind all the exercise and the stuff I can help Leia and Rey with. But I keep telling you, I don't need to control my emotions. I never needed help with that."

"You think you would have fought with Leia so much if you did, Han? Or punched me? Or ran off? Or…"

Han snorts slightly, anger clear on his face when Luke mentions the problems he and Leia had had in the past. He cuts Luke off, a finger pointed at the younger man's face. "Don't speak of shit you don't understand, Luke."

Luke knew this was coming, Han hated talking about the past, especially anything to do with the separation between himself and Leia. Luke knew he was poking a sleeping rancor here, but he needed Han to see that he needed help controlling his own emotions, particularly the anger and guilt he still carried around about Ben. So, Luke continues to push. "You think I don't understand, Han? I was there. I SAW the fights. I watched Leia break inside when you left."

The muscles in Han's jaw jump as he grits his teeth. He was trying to reign in his temper but the lack of sleep and the pain in his own chest, coupled with the anger and guilt at himself for his past failures was making it extremely hard. And Luke was pushing. "You're walking a fine line here, Skywalker. I'm not in the mood for one of your chats so back off."

"And if I don't?" Luke asks, calmly staring at Han, reading him like a book. "You going to hit me again?"

Han was very tempted to, his hands were already in fists, but then his mind caught up with his anger. He studies Luke for a moment, taking in the fact that Luke's eyes were studying him. He was baiting him. Damn him! Taking a deep breath he snorts and shakes his head. "Nice try." Han turns and looks back at the base, his mind turning once again to Leia.

Luke smiles slightly and shrugs. So close. But he doesn't stop studying Han just because the other man had caught on to what he was doing. Instead he notes the change in Han. He was concerned about something, something that had to do with Leia. Curious Luke glances at the base where Leia was and then looks back at Han. "What is it?"

Han doesn't hear Luke at first, his mind on something else. It isn't until Luke says his name that he looks back at the Jedi Master. "Huh? Oh…nothing."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Like I will believe that. What is bothering you, Han? Leia? She's ok you know. Just because you two aren't together right now doesn't mean she's in danger."

Han sighs, looking down at the ground and scuffing the dirt with the toe of his shoe. "I know that. I know she can take care of herself. I just…something…I don't know."

"Something feels off." Luke says it matter of factually, nodding his head as he glances back to the trail in the direction he had left the others. "I can feel it too. It could be nothing."

"Or it could be something."

Luke nods. "It is probably just the change in the seasons. Come on. Let's go find the others." He starts walking back down the trail, smiling a little when Han falls in beside him. He pats Han lightly on the back again. "I heard Finn saying he wanted to take Rey to dinner tonight."

"What?!" Han growls slightly and runs off ahead of Luke. True, Finn and Rey had been seeing each other for a while now. But it was just a friendship. Or so he kept telling himself and everyone else. He did like Finn. He did. But as always, Rey was his daughter and Han wasn't just going to let her be taken from him again. "I swear I'm going to have a talking with that boy…AGAIN!"

Luke smiles, laughing softly to himself. Han was hilarious as the over protective father. Luke and Leia, and sometimes Rey and Finn themselves, liked to get Han going. Leia thought it was just adorable really. Everyone else just found it funny. "Han! Wait up!" Luke starts running after his friend, only to come to a skidding halt when they round a corner, only to see Rey, Finn, and the others being escorted by a troop of First Order Stormtroopers. They hadn't spotted Han or Luke yet, so both men move behind some nearby trees. Luke looks over at Han, seeing the other man was thinking the same thing he was. First Order troops here? How? When did they arrive? Luke nods to Han, the two waiting until the small group passes by them. Luke then jumps out, his lightsabre ignited.

Han follows suit but instead of going for his blaster, he grabs the nearest trooper around the neck from behind with one arm and grabs the blaster in the trooper's hand, using the trooper as a shield. Now that they were known to be there, the other troopers turn and draw their weapons, giving the others a chance to react as well. Rey manages to flip out of the way, her sabre igniting mid-air, and slicing through a trooper as she lands. Finn ducks a shot and uses his own lightsabre to run another trooper through. Poe, who had joined these training sessions because he too liked the exercise and to be around his friends, uses his momentum to tackle the trooper next to him to the ground. He wrestles for the trooper's blaster, then uses it on him.

Han, using his trooper as a shield still, and a weapon, calls out to Poe. "Dameron! Get to the base! We got this!"

Poe nods and takes out another trooper before disappearing into the trees, heading to the landing bays where the ships were kept. He would be needed, for there was sure to be tie fighters attacking soon.

Han finally shoots down the last trooper with the blaster still held by the trooper he had. He then let's go and smashes his fist into the trooper's face, hitting him until the man was on the ground and unconscious. Only when they were all secure and all the weapons confiscated, does a heavy breathing Han look at the others. "What the hell are they doing here?!" His last word is drowned out as a squad of tie fighters passes over them. Apparently they had been seen because gun fire erupts from one of the ties, hitting a tree right next to Luke.

Luke leaps out of the way, all of them taking cover as more shots hit the forest and grounds around them. All of them cover their heads as debris from the trees and ground rain down over them. Through the sounds of the ties firing, screams and yells can be heard, as well as multiple explosions. Han could only hope that Chewie and most of the pilots near the landing bays had been able to get out. It is only then that his mind suddenly registers one thing.

"Leia!" Scrambling to his feet, Han starts running towards where the fight was, ignoring the calls of Luke and Rey and Finn behind him. He was desperate to get there, to make sure Leia was alright. He could see that the ties were firing on all of the buildings that made up the base. Most were already broken and burning. This just made Han run faster. The command center was hidden, a precaution in case of something like this happening. Ducking a blaster shot that just misses, Han speed draws his own blaster, and without even looking, fires in the direction that the shot came from. The shot hits its mark, a First Order Stormtrooper drops to the ground dead. Keeping his blaster out, Han slows down, only because he has to since he had just emerged into the main grounds of the base where the heaviest fighting was. His mind was on auto now, his actions swift and brutal as he dispatches trooper after trooper with deadly accuracy. For a man pushing 75, he was nowhere near frail.

Battling through the fighters, Han turns a corner and hides out of sight of anyone wishing to kill him. He quickly changes the charge pack in his blaster, then instead of returning to the fight, he slowly and silently moves towards where he knew the command center was. Leia would still be there. He knew she would. She would be working to coordinate the counter attack, and the escape of personnel. She was safe. He kept telling himself that as he creeps silently, only hiding when a squad of Stormtroopers comes marching towards him. Once they are passed he continues on. One more corner, then he'd see it. But as he rounds that corner, his heart drops. The command center was nothing more than a pile of burning rubble. No, no, no! Rushing towards it he stops as he hears voices. Diving under a half fallen wall, he listens closely, silently.

"You don't have to do this. I said I'd come with you. Let them go. Ben, let them go."

That was Leia's voice. He stiffens as she speaks their son's name.

"Kylo Ren, Organa. Ben Solo is dead."

So he'd gotten his helmet back. Gods, how Han hated that damned mechanical voice.

"No…I know you are still in there, Ben. I promise I will go with you. But they don't need to die. Just let them go."

"No…I don't think so. Captain?"

Han squeezes his eyes shut as he hears Phasma give the order and then the sound of people crying out in fear before being instantly silenced. Swallowing, Han opens his eyes. That had been the command center staff. Slaughtered. He feels anger growing in him and is about to come out of hiding, if only to take out that damn Captain Phasma, when he is stopped by a soft voice, one whispered in his mind.

" _Wait, Han. Not yet._ "

Frowning, he does as he is told, Leia's words repeating to him. Why? Why wait? He watches as the feet of the troopers, Phasma, Ren, and Leia move by his hiding spot. He holds his blaster against his chest, ready in case they find him. But no one does, which makes him wonder, since at least Ben should have been able to feel him. He always had before. Or maybe Ben thought he was still dead? No. Word should have reached him a long time ago. So why hadn't he sensed his father then?

Waiting until the coast was clear, Han slowly moves out of his hiding spot. He runs after the troops, but stops as he sees Ben escorting Leia up the ramp and into his ship. Wanting to rush after them, Han begins to move, only to hear that soft voice again.

" _No, Han._ "

Cursing, he stops moving. He watches as Leia disappears into the ship, now escorted by Phasma and her troop of soldiers. His eyes go to the black cloaked figure that is left behind standing at the top of the ramp. Han watches as Kylo Ren removes his helmet and then slowly turns to face Han directly. The evil smile that appears on Kylo's face makes Han's blood run cold. Han raises his blaster, his finger squeezing the trigger. Anger was fueling him, anger and a need to hurt Ben, like he himself had been hurt. But then a searing pain runs through his chest, exactly where his son had run him through with his lightsabre. Gasping and dropping his blaster, Han grabs his chest, his eyes never leaving Ben's. And as Han drops to his knees, his vision going darker as the pain increases, all he can see is Ben shaking his head in disgust before laughing cruelly and entering his ship, the ramp closing behind him. He stares, watching as the ship slowly leaves the ground, taking from him his wife and son. It was like watching Ben taking Rey all over again, only this time, with the pain to match. He was gasping for breath and it isn't until he feels a hand on his back that the pain and tightness in his chest suddenly give way. He sucks in a deep breath, coughing a little, then looks at Luke, Han's eyes still wide with disbelief. "How did they know where she was? How did we not know they were here?"

Luke frowns, shaking his head. "I don't know, Han. But we're going to find out." Luke stands, helping his brother up, Han was still a bit shaky. "Don't worry, Han. We'll find them. I have a feeling this is only the beginning."

Han nods, his eyes following the disappearing red trail of the ship's lights. They would find her. And when they did, he was damn sure going to make sure that it was the end of this First Order nonsense. They had gone too far.

* * *

Sitting patiently and calmly in the cabin she had been placed in, Leia stares at the door, waiting for it to open. When it does she doesn't move, just watches the dark figure enter and move around the room. Ben, her baby boy. He was here, she could touch him, and she wanted to, to hold him and hug him and make him remember who he truly was. But she doesn't. Instead she waits.

Ben, for his part, was actually a bit unnerved at the way his mother was watching him. Unlike his feelings for Han Solo, his feelings for Leia Organa were quite different. He still missed his mother at times, his anger held towards her was only there because she refused to see what he was doing was for the best. If only he could make her see that, then she could join him and they wouldn't have to have such a strained relationship. She could even help him destroy Snoke, something he'd been thinking about for a while now. But first, he needed his mother. She would lure the others to him. Then when he had destroyed them, shown his true powers at last, only then could he destroy Snoke too. And his mother would be proud of him then.

When she was convinced that Ben was not going to speak first, Leia decides that she might as well. "Hello, Ben. Won't you take off that mask? I miss seeing your face."

Ben winces under the mask. "You wouldn't miss it if you knew what I truly look like."

Leia frowns, shaking her head. "You will always be handsome to me." She smiles then, a wistful look in her eyes. "Just like your father."

Roaring, Ben turns on her. "I am NOTHING like him!"

Leia isn't fazed by her son's outburst. Instead she remains calm, her smile turning a bit sad. "You used to want to be just like him. I don't understand what changed that."

Ben snorts in disgust. "Why would I have ever wanted to be like a lowlife smuggler who was never around? Why would I want to be so weak?"

Leia shakes her head. "He isn't weak. Han is strong in his own way."

"He is weak! He cannot use the Force. Therefore he is weak and should be crushed under my boot."

"Is that why you tried to kill him?"

Ben growls. "I did kill him!"

Leia shakes her head again, standing now, taking a step towards her son. "No. You tried to. But…I think something stopped you at the last second."

Ben just stays silent, glaring at the old woman in front of him. No. He had killed Solo. It was that damn Wookiee and the girl who had kept him alive. No! He had not failed! His mother was wrong.

Leia, encouraged by his silence, takes another step towards Ben. "Ben, you can come home. We can help you. We want to help you."

Almost the exact same words Solo had said. Pathetic. "You are helping me. You are going to be the one that brings them to me. And when your precious Solo arrives, I'm going to behead him right in front of you, show you how weak he is. Then, you will see. You will see I was right all along and you were wrong. My grandfather was right!"

Leia stops. "Ben, your grandfather knew he was wrong. It was why, in the end, he put a stop to the emperor himself. Ben, Anakin Skywalker was of the light. You can be too."

Ben laughs, she couldn't be serious! Snoke had told him Vader's true motives for killing Palpatine. It wasn't to save his son, it was to do away with the competition so father and son could rule the galaxy. "So naïve, Mother. If only you knew what I know; what Grandfather knew. You'll see. I just have to make you see first."

"Ben…"

"I am Kylo Ren, Mother. You will refer to me by my proper name. Unless you want to make it worse for Solo and the others when they get here."

Leia stays silent, studying the masked figure in front of her. She was NOT going to call him Kylo Ren. She would not refer to her boy by that name. After a moment she shakes her head. "No. You are Ben Solo. You will always be Ben Solo to me."

Growling at her, Ben looks like he wanted to smack her, just to knock some sense into her. However, he stays his hand and instead laughs cruelly at her. "That is two. I suppose before I remove his head from his body, I can have a little fun with your husband. Perhaps watching me take him apart one piece at a time will show you how serious I am. In the meantime, get comfortable. And please, don't try anything. I wouldn't want to have to have Captain Phasma teach you how to act around superiors." With that said, Ben then leaves the room, shaking his head as Leia calls out to him again, using his old name. With a dramatic sigh, Kylo Ren looks at Phasma. "I think a few…'lessons' are in order for the prisoner. Just don't harm her too much. She needs to be alive and alert when we get back to base."

Phasma smiles under her mask, nodding her head to Ren. "As you wish, Sir." Turning she nods to two guards before moving into the room where Leia was, the two guards following her.

Ren sighs and ignores the feeling of disgust in himself as he hears his mother's scream as he walks away from the room. It was for her own good. She would see in the end.

* * *

There you go. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews and for reading my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm fine! Kest, Luke, let me go!" growled Han as he tried again to get his brother to just let him go. He didn't care that his chest hurt, that the pain came from breathing. All he cared about was getting to the Falcon and blasting out of here so he could go rescue Leia from Kylo Ren.

"You're not fine. I can see you're in pain. Han just let the doctor look you over."

Finally able to pull his arm free of Luke's grasp he shakes his head, his eyes wild with anger. "No time." Han turns and starts quickly walking towards the path that would lead to his ship, only to stop when Rey moves in front of him. "Don't."

"Daddy, I know. I know you want to go get Mom. I do too. But I don't see you being any help to her if you can hardly breathe." Rey looks up at her father, her worried eyes locking with his. She smiles softly, a smile very much like her mother's, when her father finally stops trying to get around her. She could see the worry in his eyes, the worry being masked by his anger. There was pain there too, of course, but she could see the pain wasn't completely caused by what he was feeling in his chest. "I promise we'll go when the doctor says you're ok. Please, Dad. For me, just let him do a quick check."

Han couldn't argue with his daughter. Well he could but the second she gave him that doe eyed pleading look he was never able to say no. "A quick check, then I'm going. YOU," he says as he points a finger at Rey. "are staying here. I'm not letting the little bastard get his hands on you too."

"I thought a bastard was a kid who didn't know his father?" says a Finn. The poor boy was truly confused, and both Poe and Luke couldn't help the slight amused smiles that appear at Finn's question. Finn however, was currently backing up at the murderous look Han was giving him. "What?"

Rey takes her father's hand and starts leading him to the makeshift med center that had been set up out of some old tarp tents that the survivors of the Resistance had already set up for shelter. "Come on, Dad." She sends a smile and wink to Finn over her shoulder as she pulls her father away from the others. Rey refused to say anything in regards to her father saying she couldn't go, and that he'd called Ben a bastard. One, she still had hope for her brother; she'd seen much more in his mind than Ben even knew about. And there was no way she was letting her father go alone. Ben really did want him dead, and she was NOT going to let that happen.

Finn was still confused so he looks to Luke for the answer. "Isn't that what it meant? I know I'm not too knowledgeable about some things but isn't he Ren's dad?"

Luke smiles and pats his student on the back. "Let's go get your arm checked out. And you are correct. But sometimes people use the word because they are angry. Han knows Kylo Ren is still his son, he's just…very pissed off right now." Looking at Poe, Luke gestures for him to follow. "Poe, you want to do me a favour?" At the young man's nod he smiles. "We need an escort. Think you and your squad would like a little payback?"

"Heck yes! We're all for it." Poe says, a smirk on his face.

"Good. Once Finn and Han are taken care of, meet us by the Falcon. Oh and let Chewbacca know we're leaving."

Finn frowns. "But Master Skywalker, we don't even know where they are!"

Luke frowns a little, his eyes going to the open flap of the tent they were coming to. "Yes we do."

* * *

Rey stood off to the side, watching a medical droid try and give her father medical attention. Her eyes go to Finn who was quietly allowing another droid to patch up his wounded arm. She didn't like that Finn had been hurt again. It worried her that he kept getting hurt. He might have been trained as a storm trooper but she didn't think Finn had ever been cut out for being a soldier. He was just too…kind and trusting. She didn't want him getting hurt anymore. Which was why she was planning on getting him to stay behind and help with the base, she just needed to figure out how to actually convince him to stay.

"Rey?"

Brought out of her thoughts by her uncle, she looks over at him. "Yes, Uncle?"

Luke smiles at his niece and gets right to the point. "We need to know where they took Leia."

Rey is completely confused by this request. She didn't know where they took her mother anymore than her uncle did. "I don't know. I didn't over hear anything."

"You did. In a way. Before, when you were in Kylo Ren's mind."

Understanding dawns on Rey's face and she frowns, shaking her head. "I didn't see any of that. I mean I don't know the location. All I saw was his fear and anger."

Luke glances at Han, then back at Rey. "You saw more, Rey. You just don't know it. Underneath the anger and fear. Search what you remember of his thoughts. Flashes of memory. You said you could also see a few memories, hear old thoughts. I think there might be something there."

"Might be something where?" Han asks as he finishes tucking in his shirt. He sees the way Luke was looking at Rey and frowns. "Someone want to inform me on what the plan is? Cause if you don't have one, I got one. It involves me, a blaster, and a break in."

Rey looks at her father as he stops next to her and Luke. "Not without us."

"I told you, Jaina. You aren't going. It's too dangerous."

"Fully trained Jedi here, Dad. I can take care of myself."

"Luke, tell her she can't go." Han says as he looks at his brother.

Luke hated being put in the middle of a family squabble. Han and Leia would always involve him when they had their little arguments. Sometimes it was fun, just to annoy one of them by siding with the other. But when it came to serious things, like life or death, he'd much rather stay out of it. Looking at Rey he shakes his head. He caught the triumphant smile appear on Han's face out of the corner of his eye and he looks back at Han. "She has to go, Han. She's the only one who can possibly handle Kylo while I deal with Snoke."

The smile instantly fades from Han's face as he stares at Luke. "You have to be kidding me! She can't come! That's what they want."

"I'm going, Daddy. I can take care of myself. I've been on my own since I was a little girl. I know how to survive." She sees her father's pained look and softens her voice, smiling at him as she touches his arm. "It'll be ok, Dad. We'll go in together, rescue Mom and hopefully take out Snoke while we're at it. And, if we get lucky, maybe we can save Ben too."

Han stares at Rey, pain shooting through his heart at her mentioning how she had lived alone for all those years. He hated knowing she had to endure a life alone. He had known what it felt like to be a child and alone with no one but yourself to count on. He wouldn't have wished that emotional hell on even his worst enemy. And to hear that his own daughter had to live through that, it just killed him. Reaching out he gently caresses Rey's cheek, smiling sadly at her. As much as he hated the idea of her being put in danger, she and Luke were right. He needed their help to get Leia back.

Rey could see in her father's eyes that he was relenting. Reaching up she takes her father's hand and gives it a squeeze. "We'll be ok. We'll all be ok."

Han gives Rey a small sad smile. "I wish I could believe you, Sweet pea. I really do."

* * *

" _I hate him! He is weak! Useless! His death will be my greatest moment!"_

Rey frowns, her eyes closed as she tries her best to remain in the trance she was currently in. Her brother had such hate for their father. She couldn't understand the hate and anger, or the pain that just the mention of their father's name made him feel. Why was it that Ben could only see Han in a negative fashion when Rey herself could only see him with love? Was that wrong of her, to want to have her father in her life? Did Ben know something she didn't? The deeper she moved through the little bit of Ben's mind that she had managed to glimpse in their brief mind meld had her questioning her own self, her own feelings for their father. She didn't like that feeling, the doubt she had in her own memories of her father and in the man she now knew. It bothered her. Luke had said she might feel this way, as she explored her brother's thoughts and memories. It was her own feelings melding with Ben's, being manipulated by his thoughts and feelings. It was the dark side. She wondered was this how Snoke had been able to turn Ben. Was it how Palpatine had turned her grandfather so long ago? She wasn't sure but she was not going to fall into the trap alongside her brother and grandfather. No. Han was a good man; he had been a good father, like Leia had been a good mother. No, Ben's thoughts were wrong. They had to be. But she wasn't here to solve the riddle that was her brother. No, she needed to search, find the place where her mother was. Uncle Luke believed the answer was here in her mind, locked in Ben's own memories. She just had to find it, had to find that one memory that would point the way.

Han shakes his head for the millionth time since Rey entered her trance. It wasn't that he thought it wouldn't work. It might. But he couldn't imagine just what Rey had seen in her brother's twisted mind. And THAT was what scared him. He turns to Luke, looking at his little brother who was sitting nearby keeping a careful watch on Rey. "Luke…what if it's not in there?"

"If it's not in there, then we find another way. We aren't going to let them keep Leia away from us." Luke gives Han a reassuring smile, and then looks back at Rey.

Han frowns and looks back at Rey. She looked like she was in pain but Luke had said that it was just her reaction to what she was having to see again, but now with the knowledge that what she was seeing came from her own brother's mind. Lowering his head he stares at the floor, wishing he could be doing something. But until they knew where to go, they were just on standby. The thought of what his beloved Leia must be going through causes him to start to pace again; something Luke had already asked him to stop doing numerous times.

"Han."

Looking over at Luke he sighs and moves to sit down on the chair near the engineering console of the Falcon. They were currently in orbit around D'Qar, waiting for Rey to tell them where to go. Poe and his squadron of x-wings were waiting with them as well. Rey had been able to convince Finn to stay behind. The Resistance needed help with the wounded and with the evacuation of the base. Rey had convinced Finn that he was needed more here, with the Resistance, than with them. Plus, she had told the boy that she wanted him safe and if he went with them she would just worry about him. Finn hadn't been happy to stay behind, but Rey had given him a kiss, one Han had not been happy with, and that had swayed Finn's mind. Han had to admit, he was happy to get the two of them apart. If only for a little while anyways.

" _Han…_ "

The cry of his name in his head startles him enough to make him fall out of his chair. He blinks and stares, the world around him becoming dark as he is pulled into his own mind by something bright and hot. The darkness disappears to reveal a dark room, the walls lit by soft red lighting running along the edges of the ceiling. He could tell the walls were covered in metal, but as he raises his hand to touch it, even though he can't actually touch the wall, he can feel warmth through his palm. Metal wasn't warm…unless there was warmth under it. But the room he was now standing in was cold. Looking around he lets his eyes adjust so he could see better. And there she was. " _Leia!_ " Rushing over to her shaking form he reaches out to her. " _Leia?_ " She was crying, he could see that and it broke his heart. But when she looked at him, the look of fear and pain in her eyes, and the obvious bruises and cuts that marred her beautiful face breaks his heart. " _Oh Sweetheart._ " He wanted so badly to comfort her, to hold her and take all her pain away. He reaches for her again, but then he hears the cell doors behind him open and he turns to see a black clothed figure walk in. No mask this time. He glances behind him as he feels Leia moving. She had sat up; something he could tell was taking all her strength to do. He wanted to protect her from their son so he steps in front of her. But it makes no difference; Kylo Ren just walks right through him and grabs Leia by the arm, pulling her up to a standing position. Was he dreaming? What the heck was happening? Had he fallen asleep at the console and was now dreaming of what could be happening to Leia at the hands of their son? Yes, yes that had to be it. There was no other explanation for it. Still…this was a strange dream. And Leia had looked at him like she could see him.

" _Come, Mother. My master is tired of you rejecting his dinner invitation._ "

Han frowns as Ben starts pulling Leia towards the door. Could the boy not see his mother could barely stand? " _Ben, let her go! Leave her alone._ " But his words fall on deaf ears as Ben gives Leia an annoyed look when she collapses to the floor. Han is instantly kneeling next to her, his hand reaching for her own, and this time, this time he swears he could feel her hand in his. The dream gets even stranger as Leia's eyes go to him for a moment and he can see that fire there, the love and determination. " _Leia?_ " But then she is suddenly hoisted off the floor by a First Order storm trooper and placed in a repulsor chair. Han gets up from his knees and follows after Ben and the two troopers with him. He'd be damned if he was going to let them take Leia from him in his own dreams. He does however look around, taking notice of anything and everything he sees. They were in some sort of…well a tunnel he guessed. Or maybe some underground cave or structure? He could see stone pillars that looked to be built out of the walls. There were portions of the stone pillars and walls that were covered by metal, as if to reinforce the structure of the tunnel. Were they in some place old? He couldn't make out any of the symbols he could see, but he could see them. They must be pretty old, to be so worn away in the walls and pillars. Strange. Reaching out he runs a hand over one of the symbols, only to pull his hand away as if it had been burned. The symbols, they held voices! Or at least, he had heard voices when he'd touched the symbol. Even more confused than before, Han turns his attention to the small group that had moved off farther away from him. Ben was speaking to Leia again.

" _I wish you'd just go along with this, Mother. You know it'd be easier for you. I really don't like having to have you punished._ "

Han scowls at his son's words, bile rising in his throat. Ben sounded more evil. At least on the bridge, when his son had been tricking him into letting his guard down, Han had been able to see just a little bit of something akin to love in his son's eyes. Or…maybe he'd dreamed it. But to hear that Ben had Leia 'punished' just make Han sick.

" _Torture me all you like. I will not do what you want, Ben. I will not fall into Snoke's sick little game._ "

Han grins a little at Leia's words. Even though she looked weak, her voice was strong and confident. That was his Leia. Han watches as Ben sighs and nods to one of the troopers next to Leia, who then cuffs her in the mouth with the back of his hand. " _Hey!_ " Angered, Han rushes forward to try and block Leia from anymore hits, but no more come. Still, he could see the hit had cut Leia's lip open and there was a line of blood moving down her chin. He wanted so badly to kill that storm trooper. He steps up next to the trooper as they all are walking and leans in, wishing, hoping the trooper could hear him. " _I'm going to kill you first._ " The trooper stops and looks at him, directly at him, then shakes his head and moves on. Han doesn't move, confused. The trooper couldn't have heard him. Could he?

Seeing the group stop before some large doors, Han hurries over and into the huge room that is revealed when the doors open. He could see a throne at one end of the room, and statues all along the room leading to the throne. Most of the statues were broken and crumbling. But one was, by the looks of it, very well taken care of. The stone was polished and gleamed in what little light was being let in through a few holes in the ceiling. The rest of the room was lit by low lighting. Obviously Snoke didn't like the light. And there he was, sitting at the end of a huge stone slab, which was being used as a dinner table at the moment. The table was stained in places. He could only guess what had made those stains. Moving quickly over to Leia's side, he stands next to her when the troopers move off to the dark corners of the room. To keep watch Han supposed.

" _Ah General Organa. Welcome._ " Says Snoke as his eyes take her in. There was an ugly, evil grin on Snoke's face. Han didn't like the way he was looking at Leia one little bit. " _I trust your trip here was comfortable…but by the look of your face, I doubt it. I apologize for my student. He has quite the temper. I wonder if that comes from the mother or father._ "

Leia doesn't take the bait, knowing that Snoke was just trying to anger her. Instead she remains calm, her shaking hands folded neatly in her lap. She refused to look at Ben too; he was currently standing behind her chair, the closeness of him to her making her think of another time in her life, one that still caused her pain even to this day. Tarkin had been asking her about rebel bases, and her own father had been holding her, making her watch as Tarkin destroyed her childhood home. Now it was her own son standing behind her, and Snoke questioning her. " _What do you want, Snoke?_ "

Snoke smirks, shaking his head, picking up a piece of his raw meat, while gesturing with his free hand for Leia to start eating from her own plate, which was on the table in front of her. When she doesn't move, he just shrugs and starts to eat. After a moment of silence, he finally speaks. " _It must be terrible, to know your son is so close, yet you will never have him back again. And that your puny Resistance has fallen so easily. And it was easy, General. You really should be careful of who you trust and let into your ranks._ "

Han growls. He knew it! He knew there was a mole somewhere in the Resistance. If only he'd followed his own instincts, maybe he'd have rooted the mole out before any of this had happened.

" _The Resistance will never fall, so long as there are those willing to fight for what is good and just. As for my son, yes, it pains me that there is such a rift between us now. But I will always love my son, and I know one day he will realize that he can come home. That he is welcome._ " Now Leia looks at Ben, giving him a soft smile.

Ben for his part actually looks away, that stupid, disgusting feeling of shame and want to run home to his mother and father rising in him again. He'd thought it would be easy to ignore those stupid light side feelings, even with his mother here, but she really was making this hard on him. So hard in fact that he glares at her, shooting her a look of pure hatred, and turns, walking away and to another seat at the table. He sits down heavily, glaring at the empty plate in front of him. How he hated his mother for making him feel weak.

Snoke had seen all this and he just laughs. " _Home? He has no home. No one loves him. Love is a lie. A weakness that only causes pain and defeat. You will learn this soon enough, General. You will see how easy it is for your husband to move on when he learns of your death. How easy it was for him to find another when you were apart before. Oh? You didn't know about that? Shame. Maybe then you would understand why your son thinks so little of his own father._ "

Han was livid. If he was strong in the Force he would have probably taken a jump to the dark side and strangled Snoke to death for that. How dare he try and plant falsehoods in Leia's mind. It was bad enough she had those thoughts on her own in the first place! They had discussed it one night while they had been cuddling in bed. She asked him if he'd been with any other women since he'd left. He had told her he hadn't which was the truth, and had asked her the same. She had told him the truth, he was the only man she'd ever been with and of course he believed her. Leia didn't lie to him. So to have Snoke try and convince Leia that Han had been unfaithful, just made Han's blood boil. But it is Leia's reaction that cools his temper and makes him smile. Leia simply laughed.

Ben looks up at his mother as she laughs, a good, long laugh, as if what Snoke had said was the funniest thing in the world to her. He couldn't understand her. She'd just been told the man she loved had been with another woman and she laughed? And why did that make him angry even more. " _Stop laughing!_ " When she doesn't his anger intensifies and he stands up, looking towards the shadows. Only Snoke's raised hand stops him and the trooper from approaching Leia.

Snoke looks at the woman. " _You don't believe me?_ "

Leia just smiles, finally able to get her laughter under control. Such an old tactic. Mudslinging was the oldest trick in the book. As a politician in her younger years, she knew what Snoke was trying to do. He was trying to plant a seed of doubt in her mind about Han. Only she knew her husband, Han didn't lie to her, not about something like that anyways. He might not tell her the whole truth sometimes but he never lied. " _Not one bit. And it is sad that my son does. Anyone who knows Han knows that he doesn't make a commitment lightly. That includes being faithful to me. If he had been with another woman he would have told me. He wouldn't hold onto something like that when he knows it would only hurt me in the end. So no, Snoke, I don't believe you. This is merely a tactic to try and get me to see doubt in my husband. Unfortunately for you, it won't work. You will need something much more than that to turn me against Han, or Luke, or anyone else I know and love. And that includes Ben._ "

Han grins with pride, love for his wife following quite strongly through his veins. That was his girl, fight back.

Snoke leans forward in his seat, his eyes studying Leia. So manipulating her into turning against Solo wouldn't work. But then his eyes light up as another thought hits him. " _You are quite smart, General. But you forget one thing; your son no longer wishes to be your son. And, let's not forget that no one from your precious Resistance knows where you are. They will never find you. Not until I want them to. And when that happens, you will be nothing but a corpse for them to find in the sand of Korriban._ " Snoke laughs, picking up his wine goblet and taking a drink from it.

But that had been what Leia was waiting for, and instead of feeling scared or intimidated, she simply looks to her right and up, straight into the eyes of her husband. " _Oh…I think they will find me soon enough._ "

Han simply smiles as he finally gets what this is. He was connected with Leia; she had brought him here, somehow, and was allowing him to see this so they could find her. It wasn't a dream at all. And so he sends all his love and reassurance to Leia, his eyes never leaving hers as he hears Snoke call for the guards and then suddenly everything goes black again as Ben himself slams his fist into Leia's face, knocking her out and disrupting the connection between husband and wife.

When Han's eyes open again, this time it is to see a concerned Luke and Chewbacca looking down at him. He blinks and lets Luke help him up off the floor of the Falcon, just as Rey is coming out of her trance. At the same time, father and daughter speak.

"I know where they are. Korriban." "I know where they are. Korriban."

Luke looks at Han, then at Rey, and then he grins. "Let's go rescue Leia." And with that, all four head to the cockpit of the Falcon to set in a course for Korriban and Leia.

* * *

Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy. I am still trying to work out the end of this story in my mind. Sometimes I think it should go one way, another time I think it should go a different way. But I'll figure it out. Don't worry. That or the story will just figure itself out. LOL


	12. Chapter 12

Whoo, long time! But here is a new chapter. I had a bit of writer's block so I just kept thinking about how this would go. I came up with an idea and I hope it works. I think it will.

* * *

He was coming! His damn father was coming. Why couldn't he just die already? Why did he always have to ruin everything?! These were the thoughts running through Kylo Ren's mind as he destroyed yet another training bot in anger. Han Solo was going to ruin all of his carefully laid plans. It didn't help that Kylo's mother had basically told Solo where they were. Solo would be there soon, and Kylo was sure Skywalker and the girl would be following. They were all going to ruin everything. He hated them all.

Throwing down his lightsaber, Ren turns and leaves the room, stepping over another destroyed training droid smoldering near the door. He steps out into the hot midday sun and squints at the brightness of it. He feels a twinge of pain in his side and his hand moves to hold his side. Stupid wound. He still didn't understand why it hurt. But that was no matter at the moment. He had to go see his mother before the enemy arrived. Turning he walks along the dusty path towards another door leading into the mountain. He instantly feels the cold and darkness as he steps inside, like a blanket being placed over his shoulders. It was comforting, safe. He strides down the hall, his feet taking him to the door of the cell where his mother was being kept. He doesn't bother to knock. He just uses the palm reader to open the locked door and walks inside.

Leia was lying on the small cot in her cell, her eyes closed. Her whole body hurt, her head felt like it would explode at any moment. But that hurt didn't compare to the emotion she felt in her heart at the thought of her son and how far he'd fallen. He had been such a sweet boy, now, he was just a monster. And she couldn't bear to look at him. Not anymore. It just hurt too much.

Ren stood silently watching his mother for a moment. An unfamiliar and unwanted emotion rises inside of him. He felt sorry for his mother. She looked to be in pain, something he was used to seeing, used to inflicting on others. But his mother hurting like she was made him want to comfort her, make her feel better. A memory sweeps through his mind, one of his mother holding him when he'd fallen from a tree and broken his arm when he was five. She had been so gentle and kind and loving. He could even remember the sound of her voice as she used to Force to soothe him before his father came. They had taken him to the med center and soon he'd had a cast and no pain. His parents had been so worried about him and he'd had all their attention until his arm had healed completely a week later. Kylo frowns, the light side pulling at him, whispering that he could go home; he could still have his parents' love. He steels himself against the pull, wrapping the darkness around him, feeling the light receding. Still the memory lingered. He pushes it aside, focusing on the task at hand. "Are you in pain, Mother?"

Leia finally opens her eyes, her head slowly turning to look at the figure all clad in black standing near the door to her cell. He wasn't wearing that damn mask, so she could clearly see his face in the light of the room. He really did take after his father. Why couldn't he be saved? A tear leaks out the corner of her right eye, making a trail through the blood and grime on her face. She ignores it though and nods her head. Ben hadn't tried to help her before so she should be wary of his question, try to act strong in front of the enemy. But she just felt too much pain so anything he offered her she was going to take, at least for now.

Ren nods and turns, leaving the cell. He returns a few minutes later with a small box. Moving a chair next to her cot he sits down and places the box on the floor. He pulls out a small needle and loads it with some liquid from a medicine bottle. He then holds out his hand so his mother can give him her arm. When she hesitates he frowns. "You want the pain meds or not?" He waits for her to place her elbow against his hand then administers the shot. Once that was down he lets go of Leia's arm and places the needle back into the box with the medicine bottle. He then pulls out a container and opens it, pulling out a small cloth. He then begins cleaning the blood and grime from her face, as well as sanitizing her cuts and scrapes. Phasma sure did a number on his mother. He would have to teach her a lesson in restraint. His hand stills for a moment as he catches his mother's eyes on him. He wanted to defend her. Where had that feeling come from? He decides to ignore the feeling for now and instead concentrates on the task at hand. When the cloth is dirty he places it back in the container, allowing the liquid inside to clean the cloth before he pulls it out again and resumes his work.

Leia was in shock. Ben was being…gentle! Perhaps there was still hope for him. Or was this just a ploy? They had placed a device on her wrist that was dampening her connection with the Force, making it feel fuzzy and disconnected. It bothered her, but with Ben being this close, she didn't need the Force to read him. She could just study his face and eyes. He was…comfortable, but conflicted. She wondered if this was the look he'd given Han before Ben ran her husband through with his lightsaber. Her eyes move to the weapon attached to her son's belt and then back up to Ben's face when he chuckles.

"I know what you're thinking. And no, I'm not going to kill you. At least not right now." He smirks then finishes cleaning her face. He could see all the bruising now, and it made his stomach turn so he looks away, busying himself with washing the cloth again before he turns his attention to her hands. He lifts her hand gently and places it on his knee, carefully washing the burns on the back of the hand. He stops to place some healing salve on the burns, then after cleaning her fingers and palm, he wraps her hand in clean bandages. He places her hand back on the bed and takes her other hand, leaning over her to do so. He does the same, cleaning it carefully, putting salve on any burns or cuts before he bandages the hand and places it back on the bed. He sits back down and winces as his side protests the movement.

Leia catches the look of pain on her son's face and frowns. "You're hurt."

Kylo looks at his mother and glares at her for a moment. He hated that she'd seen his weakness. But then a thought hits him. Maybe she could fix it for him. She'd done so in the past when he'd been in pain or hurt. He tilts his head to the side for a moment, and then nods slowly. "Yes. Solo's Wookiee tried to kill me when I stabbed Solo through the chest with my lightsaber." He ignores the flinch of sadness that crosses his mother's face and continues. "He shot me in the side. It never healed right."

Leia watches Ben for a moment, tempted to tell him he could live with the pain as punishment for trying to kill his father. She still didn't understand his hatred for Han. But in the end she was still Ben's mother and when her baby boy was hurting, she wanted nothing more than to make him better. Sitting up slowly, mostly because of the pain in her body, she turns to sit on the edge of the cot. She tries to reach out with the Force, but the cuff on her wrist made it hard. After a few moments of trying to reach out to her son she sighs and gives up. "I can't help you." She holds up her wrist. "This is blocking the Force remember?"

"You promise not to contact Solo again?"

Leia sighs softly. "Your father and I are connected, Ben. You know this. I can't promise he won't know where I am. I can promise not to contact him intentionally though. Will that work for you?" She watches as her son slowly nods and finally removes the cuffs from her wrists. The Force rushes back in fully and Leia can't help the taking a deep breath, even if that made the pain flare in her ribs. With a now free hand she pats the bed beside her, waiting for Ben to sit down. When he hesitates, she smiles lovingly at him. "Ben, it works better if I can hold you. Come on. Scared?"

Kylo snorts in disgust at being called scared and finally he moves to sit on the bed beside his mother. He stiffens when she places her arms around him, the urge to lean against her and rest his head on her shoulder quite strong within him. But he resists and stays sitting stiffly beside her. He could feel the pull of the light and like always he pushes it away, not wanting it to taint him.

Leia could feel her son fighting her, could feel him rejecting the light she was using to try and ease his pain. This wasn't going to work if Ben fought her every step of the way. Lifting a hand she softly runs her fingers gently through Ben's unruly curls. "When was the last time you brushed your hair?" She was trying to calm him, soothe him, like she always had when he was a child. If it worked, if she could get him to relax and let his guard down, well…maybe she could work on him a little; get him to see things differently.

Kylo glances at Leia, looking confused for a moment before he shrugs one shoulder. "This morning, why is that important?"

With a smile, Leia nods. "You've got some knots." He was still stiff so she tightens her hold on him and uses her hand to guide his head to her shoulder, then resumes petting his hair. "Just relax, Ben. I need you to relax if this is going to work. You want it to work don't you?"

Kylo did, the pain he was in everyday was really starting to get to him. So, against his better judgement, he closes his eyes and allows his mother to connect with him. His first instinct is to bolt but the soothing feeling of Leia's hand stroking his hair, and the warmth of her light flowing through him was just too tempting. For the first time in a very long time, Ben Solo felt…loved. Until now he had felt anger and betrayal and guilt and any other negative emotion there was. Now he felt almost like something he'd been searching for for so long was finally within reach.

Leia herself could feel the change in her son as soon as it happened. And now that she was able to touch the Force fully again, she uses it not only to heal Ben's wound, but to shield him as well, to keep anyone else, like Snoke, from noticing the change as well. She was thankful that Luke had taught her the shielding technique. As long as Ben didn't notice anything was amiss, she should be able to shield him against Snoke and the dark side for as long as she wanted. Oh how she wished Luke had taught her this when Ben was a child and having those horrific nightmares. Maybe she could have stopped them then. The thought of Ben crying and refusing to sleep as a child because he was so scared brings a tear to her eye.

Ben could feel his mother's emotions turn sad and so he wraps his arms around her and snuggles against her much like he had as a child. Actually, he was reacting more like the happy child he had been before Snoke had tried, and succeeded in destroying his happiness. With his mother blocking the negative, Ben could only feel the light, the positive, and it was...overloading his mind, causing him to revert to an almost childlike mindset. "It's ok, Mama. I'm ok now."

Leia blinks in shock as Ben actually hugs her. Glancing at Ben she finally realizes what she's done. Rather than just shield him from Snoke, she had also shielded him from the dark side of the Force as well. Her mind works rapidly to formulate a way of using this to help Ben. With a smile she shifts her body so she was facing Ben more. "I know, Sweetie. Is your pain gone?" She smiles at Ben's nod and kisses his forehead softly. "Good. I'm glad. Benny, I want to ask you something. And I know it might be hard to answer. But why do you not like your father anymore?"

Ben was confused. Not like Daddy? He loved Daddy. Daddy was smart and funny and tough and he, Ben, wanted to be just like him when he grew up. Why would he not like him? "I…what? I like Daddy, Mama. Do you not like him?"

Leia smiles a soft, motherly smile. How to do this without confusing the boy too much? Plus she knew he would need to leave eventually, and she could still shield him but she knew that wasn't right. For one, this childlike Ben wasn't right. It was why she was slowly pulling back to light, trying to get it to a normal level within her son, without letting the dark side in. Balance. Everything required balance. "I love your father, Ben. You know that. Just like I love you. But you, Ben, what do you remember last?"

Ben frowns, still extremely confused. But something was nagging at him. For one, he didn't feel like a boy. He remembers suddenly he wasn't. Right. He was grown up now. But…no he was forgetting something. Suddenly it all comes screaming back in, all but the touch of the dark side. He pulls away from his mother, looking at her with shock. "What did you do?!" The anger was growing. She had tricked him! Betrayed him! Usually he would feel the lick of the dark side by now, like flames to a piece of wood. Only…there was no darkness. Gritting his teeth he grabs his mother by the shoulders and lifts her up, shaking her a little. "What did you do?!"

Leia winces at the rough way Ben was holding her. She looks into his eyes and sees the fear and anger, but also a bit of madness as well. Lifting her hands she grabs his face, making him look her in the eyes. "Ben, it's ok. Just calm down. I am shielding you. It was the only way to heal you properly. You were fighting me too much."

"Give it back! Give it back!" He screams in her face, his anger and rage mixing into a madness within him. It isn't until he actually throws his mother into a wall that he stops. He stares at her crumpled form on the floor in shock, his mind screaming at him that what he'd just done was wrong and horrible. Without the dark side to tell him his anger was justified, that the abuse was what she deserved, a great feeling of guilt fills him. He moves to kneel beside Leia, his hand resting softly on her back. "Mother? I'm sorry."

Leia was having trouble focusing; her mind was fuzzy after her head connected with the wall. It takes her a few minutes to clear her mind before she can actually look at Ben. She turns and leans back against the wall, now sitting on the floor facing Ben. There were tears in her eyes as she smiles sadly at him. "Why do you hate your father, Ben?"

Frowning with anger and guilt, Ben shakes his head at him mother, standing up. Why was it always about _him_? Why did he hate his father? What had his father done to make him so angry? Gods! Why couldn't she just get it through her head that Han Solo was a poison in their life that needed to be eradicated?! Ben starts to pace as these frustrating thoughts swirl through his head. He hated him because...but no answer came to complete the sentence. Han Solo was not his father! But even that sentence he knew in his heart was wrong. Suddenly the questions started to shift from his mother's voice to his own. Why _did_ he hate Han Solo? Why did he want his father to die? More and more these questions swirled through his head. Soon they became overpowering and he runs out of the cell, his head in his hands. The second his mother stops the shielding he feels the darkness come rushing back in. There were the answers. He hated his father because Solo was nothing. Solo was weak and his blood made Ben weak. His father needed to die because…because…damnit! Why couldn't he figure that out?!

Rushing to his master, Ben skids to a halt and drops to his knees in front of Snoke's high throne. He dare not look at Snoke; instead he kept his head bowed and spoke to the floor. "I have been corrupted, Master."

Snoke was debating what to do with the stupid boy. He had told him NOT to visit Organa anymore. She was influencing him far too much. Maybe he should have turned the boy more against the mother rather than the father. Maybe he still could. With a look of disgust on his ugly face, Snoke looks down at Ben. "I have felt it. I can still feel it. You are feeling love for Solo again. I told you Organa would corrupt you. Yet you did not heed my warning. Perhaps you truly are too weak."

Looking up quickly, Ben shakes his head. "I am not, Master!"

"YOU ARE!" roars Snoke as he stands from his throne and looks down on the pitiful boy. "You let her manipulate you. You should be using that pain to fuel your anger, like your grandfather did. But no, you choice to rid yourself of it and in turn were corrupted by a light sider. You are weak!"

"Then make me strong again, Master! You did it once when you told me of my true childhood!"

Snoke almost smirks at Ben as the boy looks up at him with hope in his eyes. Still too trusting. But he would use it to his advantage. "I will give you one, last chance, Kylo Ren. One last chance to prove yourself. Your father is coming. I will help you to be strong. But in exchange, you will kill your family, all of them. Only once you have done that, will you truly be strong. Like your grandfather before you. Now, open your mind. Allow me to refresh your memories." And with that he feels Ben open his mind to him. He can see the light had done its work, refreshing Ben's memories to the truth. But just like how he had corrupted the boy in the past, he does it again. And when he is finished, he dismisses Kylo and then returns to his planning. The Jedi was coming. He was going to make sure that this would be the end of Skywalker.

But no matter how hard Ben tried to justify in his mind that his father was weak and evil, something kept him questioning his own memories. So when he had returned to his quarters, his mind was still a jumble of questions. Yeah he remembers Han never being there when he was a kid. He remembers his father yelling at him, even hitting him a few times. He was never allowed to touch anything in the house. Solo had even called him a burden before, multiple times. But…what was real? Was Snoke's version real, or was his mother's version real? Had all these negative things happened? Ben was so confused by it all. A part of him swore he knew the truth, and that Snoke's version wasn't it. But then the dark side whispered to him Snoke was the only one he could trust.

It was all causing him to feel drained and so he lies down on his bed and closes his eyes. Sleep. He just needed sleep. And with the pain in his side gone, he knew he would sleep better than he had in a while. Soon he is fast asleep, his mind blissfully emptying of thought for the moment.

* * *

Leia could feel Ben's struggle. She was still connected to him and though she wasn't shielding him from the dark side anymore, she was shielding herself from it. This was why Snoke couldn't feel her when he was inside Ben's mind. But she had seen it all, seen the way Snoke had poisoned Ben's own memories of Han. Of even herself. It broke her heart to have to see the damage being done to her son, knowing that even if she knew the truth and could feed it to him, Ben wouldn't trust her word over Snoke's. No. She needed someone else to help Ben. And…for the first time in…well ever, Leia opens her mind to the Force, and searches.

Surprisingly, she finds him easy. He was nearby, watching over her. Strange. She thought he'd be more connected to Luke. But there he was, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, her father.

At first she doesn't know what to say. Neither of them spoke. They just contemplated each other. Then Anakin smiles and nods to her. "Leia."

And all Leia can think to do is one thing. "If you really are my father and if you ever cared about me one tiny bit, you will help my son." And with that she closes her connection to her father, not longer willing to look at him. Even after all these years, she still had a hard time with the thought that she was the daughter of Darth Vader. She figured she would never be comfortable with it. However, she thought maybe, now, if Vader could help her bring her son back to the light, maybe…maybe she could forgive him.

But only if he would help.

* * *

Ben was dreaming, something he did frequently. Only this wasn't a nightmare. Strange. He was just standing in fog. Nothing was around him but darkness…and fog, bluish white fog. Perhaps he'd died. A part of him felt that would be a relief.

"You're not dead."

Turning suddenly, Ben finds himself staring at a man he'd never seen before. He had longish curly hair like Ben, and was as tall as him. But…other than that he looked more like Uncle Luke than him. It dawns on him who it was then. He drops to one knee in respect. "Lord Vader! Grandfather." Looking up at the man in front of him, Ben stares at him in awe.

Anakin frowns as his own grandson refers to him by his Sith name. He shakes his head, moving over and taking hold of Ben's shoulders, lifting him into a standing position. "Ben. I am your grandfather, yes. But I am not Darth Vader. That was a mistake I made long ago."

Ben looks shocked, almost betrayed at the words that spill from Vader's mouth. He pulls out of the other man's grasp and backs away. "A mistake?! You are an imposter! Lord Vader was a strong man who took what he wanted! He made the Empire great! You speak of him as if he were weak and useless. That disgusts me!" Ben snarls the last words, glaring at the other man.

Anakin frowns and shakes his head. "Ben, you idolize me too much. I was weak. Vader was weak. He…I allowed myself to be manipulated by a man who wanted me to be his pawn, to be his…lackey in taking over the galaxy. Ben, listen to me. I was Vader, yes. And I realized too late that the dark side is the weakness. The light is what will save the galaxy."

Ben shakes his head. "No! I won't listen to your poison!"

"Ben, the light is what will stop your torment. My love for your mother and uncle is what saved me. Please, Ben."

"You should have destroyed them when you had the chance!" Ben snarls again as he glares at the form of his grandfather.

"Then you wouldn't be here."

Ben just shakes his head, not willing to acknowledge that. "You were weak to turn back to the light!"

"No, Ben. I was strong."

"You gave up everything to die! You were weak! You should have run your son through with your lightsaber and been done with it."

Now Anakin smiles slightly, raising an eye brow at his grandson. "You mean like you tried to with your father?"

Ben growls, hating to be reminded of his failure. "I didn't try. I succeeded."

"Yes you did. But you knew it wouldn't kill him." Before Ben can protest Anakin smiles. "You knew just where to stab to maybe kill him but most likely not. And you did that, because deep down inside Ben, you want to go home."

"You lie! Your words are poison. Just like my mother's! Solo should have died! He was no father to me!"

"No? He never tucked you in at night, read you stories, and held you after a nightmare?" Anakin sees Ben about to protest, but then stop. Ah…there it was. The nightmares. "I want to tell you why I followed Palpatine so blindly. Will you listen?"

"I suppose I must…since I apparently can't wake myself up from this…nightmare."

Anakin smiles and waves his hand. Suddenly they are standing in an apartment that Ben could see was on Coruscant. The place was furnished in the old fashioned way but it was definitely Coruscant. "This is where your grandmother and I lived. Well actually it was her apartment. You see back when I was a Jedi, attachments weren't allowed. It was against the Jedi code. However, I loved your grandmother very deeply and she loved me, so we married. In secret. Padme, your grandmother, she didn't mind keeping the secret. When She became pregnant with your mother and uncle, she hid it well. Even when it was discovered she was pregnant, she never revealed who the father was. She was protecting me, because she loved me and she knew how important being a Jedi was to me."

"You shouldn't have had to keep your love secret. That is wrong and the Jedi were wrong."

"They were, but things were different back then. The Jedi code was in place to keep Jedi from being manipulated by the dark side. Unfortunately for me, I see now why the Jedi were forbidden from having attachments. I didn't understand it back then."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ben gives Anakin an impatient look. "It is still wrong."

"Yes it is. But it was apparently necessary. But as I said, back then I wasn't aware of why the code was important. It was because of my love for Padme and our child, I didn't know the baby was actually twins, that Palpatine could manipulate my mind so easily. It started with nightmares. I actually thought they were nightmares at first. But then as things started happening that I had seen in my nightmares, I started believing that I was actually having Force visions, which in a way I was. Only these visions were manufactured by Palpatine. So when I had the nightmare or Force vision of your grandmother dying and calling my name, I knew I had to do everything in my power to make sure that future didn't happen. Palpatine told me of how he could help me. He could help me save Padme and the baby by using the dark side." Anakin watches Ben's face, hoping the boy would see the similarities in their two stories. He smiles a little as he sees he truly had Ben's attention now.

"He told you the dark side could save them? But love is a weakness. Weakness is of the light. Why would he tell you that?"

"Ben, he was telling me what I wanted to hear. He was telling me he knew how to save Padme so that I wouldn't have to watch her die. He showed me how he could keep someone safe. I learned much later on that what he had showed me was simply a trick, a play to make me believe. I joined him then, Ben. I let him turn me, manipulate me like I was his puppet all along. I killed a Jedi council member for him. I…killed children for him." Anakin looks down, frowning, the pain of what he had done to the younglings still hurt him. They hadn't deserved that. They hadn't deserved to just die.

Ben smiles proudly at his grandfather. "You were strong. You did away with the weak."

Anakin, suddenly frustrated, growls and glares at his grandson. "NO! I was weak! I allowed a Sith to take control of me, to change my thoughts, to change my life. I allowed Palpatine to use me for his advantages! We didn't bring peace to the Universe, we didn't abolish slavery! We didn't stop the killing or the crimes or anything I had wanted to end when I was a boy! And worst of all, Ben, I was the one who killed Padme! My reason for living, my reason for falling to the dark side! I killed her!"

"That is what the Jedi want you to think! You did what you had to, Grandfather." Ben frowns, wondering why the other man was so upset. When Anakin lets out a frustrated sigh and throws his hand up, the world around them changes. They were now on a planet covered in molten rock and lava. Ben frowns, wondering what this place was. He is about to ask when he hears someone yelling.

" _No! You brought him here! You have betrayed me!"_

" _Anakin please, you're breaking my heart!_ "

Anakin watches sadly as his former self starts to attack Padme, intent on killing her. He had been so wrong. And his grandson was going down the same path. Turning he looks at Ben as he watches. "You see. I killed her."

Ben frowns, looking back at Anakin. "Why? You were supposed to be saving her. And no…you couldn't have killed her. She had the babies. I remember Mom saying she had seen Grandmother's face when she was a baby."

"I killed her, Ben. She died during the childbirth, or soon after. Ben, the dark side, it is not the way. Balance is the way. The light, is what will save us all."

Ben snorts and shakes his head. "No. The light is what made me weak. If I hadn't been weak, I could have just killed my father when I was a kid, done away with the bastard and saved myself the trouble of killing him now."

Anakin tilts his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. "Your father? Your father had nothing to do with you falling to the dark side."

"No. He just keeps making me want to be weak. Like him."

"Weak? Han Solo may be a jackass at times, but weak is not something I would call him. Stupid and thoughtless, yeah." Anakin had actually met Solo when he was a boy. He hadn't changed much.

Ben stares at his grandfather like he had just grown a second head. "You…no. You're wrong. Han Solo is why I am weak! He was a terrible father and husband!"

Anakin sighs. "Those are Snoke's words in your head. You do realize why Snoke hates your father right? Han wasn't the only one to…admire your mother." He sees it dawn on Ben where Anakin was going with this and he smiles. "Ben…Snoke had been to Alderaan before. He was a senator. He used to work with Bail Organa. That was until he had developed a…unhealthy interest in your then 12 year old mother. He asked Bail to allow him to take her as his bride. Of course Bail had refused. She was 12 and he never really liked Snoke to begin with. Snoke tried to have her kidnapped and married to him. The Senate, including Palpatine, had him banished and sent to the Kessel Mines for trying to kidnap a child. Or so they said. In actuality, Palpatine put him in charge of weapons and development. Snoke was the one who had designed the Death Star. And it was Snoke, who had suggested testing it out on a home world of one of the Senate. His plan worked brilliantly, for him, when he got revenge on Bail Organa and destroyed Alderaan." Anakin could see Ben was processing this, working it over in his mind. So when the boy starts to protest, Anakin raises his hand to stop him. "It's true, Ben. I was in attendance for a few sessions of the Senate when Bail had brought Leia with him. Snoke never took his eyes off her. Ever. He is using you, turning you against your father, so he can get to your mother. And if he can't, well…at least your father won't have her. Ben…he is using you. You have to know that Snoke is using you, manipulating you like Palpatine did with me." Anakin steps towards his grandson, who now looked more confused than ever. "Ben…tell me what you remember of your childhood."

Ben shakes his head, wishing more than anything he could be woken up from whatever this was. It was making it all worse. "I…he was mean to me. He would hit me and run off on Mom, leave for months."

"He never hit you, or your mother, Ben. Han never laid a hand on either of you in anger. Not even to discipline you. He would leave for months yes, because that was his job. But he was always sure to contact you every night. And if you remember right, your mother would sometimes be gone for months as well. And who looked after you then?"

Ben thinks hard, for once wanting to know the truth of that question. And it hits him like a ton of bricks. He frowns and looks up at his grandfather. "Solo would."

Anakin smiles, patting Ben on the shoulder. "They always made sure at least one of them were with you. If your mother was away, it was your father who took care of you. If your father was away, it was your mother. They refused anything that conflicted with that. Ben, what else do you remember?"

"I remember…I…nightmares."

Anakin nods, frowning. "Right. And your father?"

Ben thinks for a moment, then looks at Anakin. "He's come into the room and sometimes spend all night with me, or he'd let me sleep in with him and Mom." Frowning, Ben shakes his head. "No. This is all wrong. How do I know you aren't trying to manipulate me, taint me with the light side? How do you know any of this?"

"As soon as I was one with the Force, I never left your mother's side. Luke didn't need me as much as I thought he would. And when you were born, Ben, I stayed with you. You were my first grandchild. And you were perfect. So happy. I wanted to see you grow up happy and free. I never had much of a childhood myself. And I never got to watch my own children grow up. So I thought I would watch my grandson grow up. I tried to protect you from Snoke, Ben. But there isn't much I can do from the Force. All I can do is guide you. Like your namesake guided your Uncle."

Ben still wasn't sure he could believe this man. Everything was just too confusing.

Anakin could see Ben was fighting what he knew was right. "Ben, I will give you the advice I wish I'd listened to when I was your age. Follow your heart, Ben. Your heart knows the truth, even if your mind tells you otherwise. Your Uncle tried to tell you that. He was right. He followed his heart when everyone else told him I couldn't be saved. And he was right. He saved me from myself, Ben. Let your heart save you from yourself. Don't believe what Snoke feeds you. He is using you to get what he wants. Be strong. Be stronger than I ever was. Turn back to the light and save your family."

Ben just shakes his head, looking down at the ground. "I don't think I can."

Anakin could see that he had done all he could. It was up to Ben now to make the choice. So he begins to disconnect from his grandson, slowly fading but not before he leaves him with a few final words. "Yes you can. You are a Skywalker mixed with a Solo. No one will ever be stronger. Or more stubborn."

And with those parting words ringing in his mind, Ben opens his eyes. He stares at the ceiling of his quarters before looking at the wall crono to see what time it was. He'd been asleep for almost half a day. Sitting up he rubs his hands over his face. He could feel the dark side washing through him. It was comforting, it numbed the questions running through his mind. What a weird dream. He knew he had to make a choice about his future. The time was drawing near. He hears Snoke's voice in his head. _~"They are here. Join me, and bring your mother."~_ Reaching out with the Force, Ben could feel the mixed emotions going through his mother as she resists the urge to reach out to Solo. He could also feel Solo, his anger was palpable within the Force. They were indeed here. Smirking he rises from his bed, moving into the refresher for a moment before he leaves and retrieves his helmet, which someone had placed on the side table next to his bed. Donning the helmet he lets out a sigh of relief. They were coming. Soon this would all be over and he would be free of this decision forever. He would be free. His choice would be made. He could already feel the weight lift from his shoulders as he leaves his rooms and moves to join Captain Phasma and her soldiers who had been waiting for him outside his doors. Soon he would be free of it all and his future would begin. Yes, he had made his decision. Now he just had to see the battle finished.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the new chapter. More to come. Again I apologize for the length of time between chapters. Having writers block, plus school, depression, learning to drive, and work makes for little time, or ideas, for writing.


End file.
